TUAOA: Future Heroes Next Generation
by lulamaemobster
Summary: The sequel to Uncontrollable! Unpredictable! Unstable!
1. Kids

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Kids**

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Isamu, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Hiashi, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai with her child sit in the waiting room of the Leaf Village hospital.

Kiba: I wonder how it's going in there.

Sakura: I'm sure she's fine, she does have Lady Tsunade and Shizune attending to her personally. We should be more worried about how Naruto's acting in there.

Sasuke: Probably like a jackass.

Hiashi: I'm sure they're fine, you're due soon. Aren't you Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah, I'm expected to go into labor within the next month.

Hiashi: Well, congratulations, things seem to be looking up in our village after so long.

As they talk amongst themselves, Tsunade comes out of the delivery room.

Tsunade: It's finished.

They head to Hinata's hospital room to find an exhausted Hinata and Naruto each holding one of their twins, a boy and a girl.

Sakura: Congratulations, both of you.

Hinata: Thanks.

Sasuke: I'm glad they look like Hinata.

Naruto: Yeah? Well, that's why I had twins while Sakura's only having one child.

Sakura and Hinata just look at each other as their husbands argue.

Sakura: You do realize that we're going to be the adults in our families until these kids grow up right?

Hinata: Yep.

Hiashi: They're so beautiful.

Hinata: Thank you, father.

Hiashi: What are their names?

Hinata: We settled on Shoichi for our son and Sora for our daughter.

Kakashi: What about their surnames? You're a Hyuuga and Naruto's an Uzumaki of the Namikaze clan.

Naruto: Shoichi's surname is Uzumaki since we don't know if I'm the last Uzumaki or not and Namikaze for Sora. We've agreed that our next child will be a Hyuuga.

Hiashi: That's wonderful.

Kurenai: So, did you find the delivery difficult, Hinata?

Hinata: Yes but worth it.

Kurenai: Same for me.

Isamu: I'm going to tell father and grandfather the news.

Isamu flashes out of the delivery room as they all talk amongst themselves, Hinata drifts off into a well deserved sleep.

Naruto: Hey, guys, Hinata's out for the count.

Kurenai: We need to let her rest.

About a month later, they find themselves back for Sakura's delivery.

Hinata: I hope she's alright in there.

Naruto: I'm sure she is, she's a sturdy girl. I wonder if Sasuke's as bad as I was.

Kakashi: What were you like?

Hinata: He was okay.

Naruto: On the outside but I was a mess on the inside, I so was worried about you.

Hinata: So you were worried about me but you aren't worried about Sakura?

Naruto: No, no, I was…

Hinata: I'm just playing with you. So, how are things between you and Konan, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Oh, things are good.

Naruto can see the confused look on her face from Kakashi ambiguity.

Naruto: Don't worry, he does that.

Itachi: Where are your kids?

Naruto: Oh, they're on the grandparents tour, Hyuuga today then Namikaze. Hey, I heard you got Anko pregnant, looks like the Uchiha clan is making a roaring comeback.

Konohamaru: Grandpa would be proud to see things progressing the way they are in the village.

Lee: Yes, there seems to be an influx of youth within our village.

They watch as Team Guy comes in.

Naruto: Hey, guys and Guy. Yo, Lee, you alright man? I mean, I remember you had that crush on Sakura too.

Lee: I am doing fine, Naruto. Thank you for asking, I have been getting closer to a young woman from Tanzaku Town as of late.

Naruto: Awesome.

Guy: Ha, ha, yes. To be young and in love.

Tsunade: Okay, it's done.

They visit Sakura to find her and Sasuke with their son.

Naruto: Okay, first things first, we have to make sure that this kid doesn't become a total douche because I hear it's hereditary. Come on people I need ideas.

Sasuke: Yeah, how about I stab you in the head a couple of times.

Sakura: Hey, guys, I just had a baby. You wanna cut the shit there?

Naruto: Sorry, so what's his name?

Sasuke: Hajime, Hajime Uchiha.

Sakura: We chose the name because he's the beginning or our new clan.

Naruto: So, what are you guys going to do about a place to live? If you're going to restart your clan, you're going to need something better than Sasuke's crappy ass apartment. Why don't you talk to Tsunade about having that ANBU who can somehow make a house? That's a weird ass jutsu to have.

Sasuke: Itachi and I are reopening our clan district.

Itachi: It's time.

Naruto: Cool, you know that guy made the whole Namikaze compound outside the village? I wish he wasn't an ANBU so I can ask him how the hell does it?

A week later, both families were having a get together with their friends to celebrate the rebirth of the Uchiha clan when Shoichi and Hajime needed to be changed.

Sakura: Hoo, time for a change.

Sasuke: I'll do it Sakura.

Naruto: Me too, Hinata. I'll change Shoichi.

As they lay their sons on the table, Naruto takes a moment to jab at Sasuke.

Naruto: I just noticed, my son's bigger than yours.

They take their diapers off.

Sasuke: Not where it counts.

Naruto: What?

Naruto notices what Sasuke means.

Naruto: Don't worry, son, it's not the size of the boat but the motion in the ocean.

Tsunade starts laughing.

Tsunade: Jiraiya told you that, didn't he?

Naruto: Yeah, how'd you know?

Tsunade: 'Cuz I told him that when he showed it to me once.

Naruto: Well, his will grow and he may be as big as me. Right, Hinata?

She doesn't say anything which makes him a bit nervous.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: I love you, don't worry about it.

Sasuke could only laugh as Naruto stands in the corner almost crying while Hinata tells everyone she's just playing. 12 years later, having graduated, Hajime and Sora sit in the academy class waiting for their jonin to arrive.

Hajime: Where's your brother?

Sora: I don't know, but he's going to make us look bad on the first day.

A few minutes later, Shoichi walks in with a huge grin on his face.

Hajime: What are you so happy about?

Shoichi: Smell my finger.

Hajime: I'm not falling for that again.

Shoichi: Man, just smell it.

Hajime takes a whiff of an unfamiliar scent.

Hajime: What the hell is that?

Shoichi: Choji's niece.

Hajime: Choji's niece?

He thinks for a moment then it sinks in.

Hajime: Oh. I didn't know you were into big girls.

Shoichi: What? There's nothing wrong with a big girl, I don't even believe in exterior beauty. There are only levels of attraction, you're either attracted to someone or not. At least, that's what I think.

Hajime: Wow, man, that's really mature of you.

Shoichi: Besides, I'm an equal opportunity fingerer, I'll finger anything. I'll finger a big girl, skinny girl, muscular girl, tall girl, short girl, older chick. Oh, god, an older chick would be great. Shoot, I'd finger you if you were a girl.

Hajime: I wouldn't let you.

Sora: It's nice to see who the brains of this outfit is.

Shoichi: I'm telling you man, fingering is awesome.

Konohamaru: Wait 'til you try fucking.

Shoichi: Hey, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: That's Konohamaru-sensei to you.

Hajime: You're our sensei?

Konohamaru: Mm-hmm. You're fathers wanted to be your sensei but they couldn't come to grips so you're mothers made them let me do it.

Shoichi: Cool.

Sora: At least the teams balanced now, two intelligent people and two morons.

Hajime: Hey, come on, I'm not that bad. Am I, Sora?

Sora: Well, when you get around him.

Hajime: Sensei, can we trade teammates with another team?

Konohamaru: No. Now, we all know each other so we can skip the introductions. Now, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow and don't eat any breakfast, dinner's optional but I'd advise against it.

Hajime: Why?

Konohamaru: Because throwing up on your first training session is not a good look. Until tomorrow.

They adjourn to their homes for the day, Shoichi and Sora head home to find their father complaining to their mother and the visiting Tsunade and Shizune.

Naruto: I'm tired of this clan head crap, that son of a bitch, Isamu is gonna get a flashy kick in the nuts.

Flashback, Raiden steps down as head of the Namikaze Clan.

Keiji: Are you sure, father?

Raiden: Yes, it's time for me to enjoy my old age, the clan is in your hands now, Keiji.

Keiji: Yes, father, I'll do my best to lead this clan as you did. My only hope is that I'll be half the leader you are.

Raiden: Thanks, I have the utmost confidence in you, my son. Who will be your successor?

Keiji: Isamu, of course.

Isamu: Oh, no, no, not me. That's not me, baby.

Keiji: Really?

Isamu: I don't think I'd be a good leader. How about Naruto here?

Naruto: What?

End flashback.

Hinata: You know, you shouldn't really be complaining.

Tsunade: Especially since it's good practice for when Kakashi steps down and you become hokage.

Naruto: I don't want to be hokage.

Shizune: I thought it was you're dream.

Tsunade: Yeah, what about that big speech you gave me?

Naruto: I only wanted to be hokage so people would acknowledge me and stop disrespecting me. I don't have that problem anymore.

Shoichi: Hey, dad, why didn't you tell us that Konohamaru was going to be our sensei?

Naruto: Because, you're shinobi of the village now, that aspect of your lives has nothing to do with us unless we happen to be on a mission together. Speaking of missions, the clan head successor crap doesn't leave a lot of time for missions with me having to follow Keiji around all of the time. And with training these two, it's going to be awhile until the next installment of the Make-Out Series comes out.

Tsunade: Why the hell did you continue that anyway?

Naruto: To remember Sage. So, what happened you two?

Sora: Konohamaru-sensei came in and introduced himself, then he told us not to eat breakfast before we meet him at the training grounds tomorrow.

Naruto: He told you not to eat breakfast?

Tsunade: He must be doing…that.

Shoichi and Sora notices the look of sheer terror on Tsunade and Naruto's faces.

Shoichi: What?

Sora: What's wrong?

Naruto: Oh, man, I can't believe he's going to have you guys doing that.

Tsunade: And it's just their first day on the job.

Shoichi: Mom?

Hinata: I'm sorry, I don't even know. I don't come from their tree of shinobi.

Naruto: Look, I'm giving you guys the day off to get ready but whatever you do, don't eat breakfast.

Shoichi: Yeah, he said that we don't want to throw it up.

Naruto: That's if you're lucky.

Shoichi and Sora head upstairs, leaving an amused Naruto and Tsunade and a confused Hinata.

Hinata: What's so funny?

Naruto: Because if they were smart, they'd eat breakfast.

Tsunade: They aren't doing anything that difficult, it's just a simple teamwork exercise.

Shizune: I've never had a team but from what I understand, it's more mental than anything.

Hajime returns home with his cousin, Itachi's son, Michio, to the Uchiha clan district where the members of their fledgling clan waited on them.

Sasuke: How'd it go?

Hajime: Just like you said but you didn't tell me the Konohamaru was going to be our sensei.

Sasuke: You're going to have to learn that there'll be things that we can't tell you.

Sakura: Don't be so cold, Sasuke.

Michio: Our team got Udon.

Hajime: Hey, dad, Konohamaru-sensei told us not to eat breakfast, can you tell me why?

Michio: Yeah, Udon-sensei told me the same thing.

Sasuke: All I can tell you is that your mother and I didn't listen and ate breakfast.

Hajime: What happened?

Sakura: It was the worst experience of my life. Outside of missions, the only pain I've ever felt that was worse than that is child birth.

Anko: I've only heard about the affects of the training and uh, you heard of Orochimaru, right?

Hajime: Yeah?

Anko: Well, I'd rather work for him again and, uh, he went through that that too. You'd better go get some rest.

Hajime and Michio leave to get ready, Sakura hugs Sasuke.

Sakura: That was kinda mean, don't you think?

Sasuke: Hell, we went through it.

Itachi: What is it exactly? I know it's called the bell test but that's about it.

They explain the bell test to him.

Itachi: That's it?


	2. Bell Test: The Next Generation

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Bell Test: The Next Generation**

Shoichi, Sora, and Hajime meets Konohamaru on the practice field as their parents faced their sensei years ago, Konohamaru chuckles internally at the look of despair on Hajime and Sora's faces.

Hajime: _There's no way it can be that bad._

Sora: _I hope I can handle it._

Hajime: _Maybe they were just trying to spook us._

Sora: _Dad and Lady Tsunade were worried for us and I know they've seen some stuff._

Konohamaru: _Great, looks like Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke did their jobs last night._

Shoichi is a different story, he's full of the brashness and bravado he could've only gotten from his father.

Shoichi: Listen here, sensei. Whatever you got planned, you'd better plan again 'cuz there's no way I'm going to fail, got it? I'm too talented and too full of it not to succeed, I'm talking divine ability, sensei. I'm so hot that I make a dip in the pool a sweat in a sauna, I'm so cold that I need a coat in the kitchen.

Konohamaru and the other just stares at him.

Konohamaru: You done?

Shoichi: Yeah, sensei.

Konohamaru: Okay, this is your first test. You have to grab these bells.

Hajime: What?

Sora: That's it?

Shoichi: You said bells, right?

Konohamaru pulls out the bells.

Shoichi: Okay, bells, bells, good, bells.

Sora: Sensei, there's only two of them.

Hajime: And they're blue.

Konohamaru: Okay, that's enough of the ball jokes. Now, one of you has no choice but to fail and that person will have to go without lunch.

Sora: Oh, damn it.

Hajime: That's why you told us not eat breakfast.

Shoichi: Not cool, sensei.

Konohamaru: And if none of you get a bell before lunch, then you all go hungry. You all have to come at me like you want to kill me or you'll never succeed. You may begin at anytime.

Instead of hiding like their parents did initially, they huddle together to formulate a plan.

Konohamaru: _Wow, it looks like they get it. This is no fun. _

The break their huddle and face of with him.

Shoichi: Byakugan!

Sora: Byakugan!

Hajime: Sharingan.

Konohamaru: _This is not going to be easy._

They gang up on him immediately, as expected, they aren't able to defeat him but that's not their objective. After a little misdirection, his bells were removed, he turns around to find Shoichi and Hajime holding a bell.

Konohamaru: Okay, so you're good. Looks like Sora won't be eating lunch.

Sora: Oh, damn it.

Hajime: You can have mine, Sora.

Sora: Really? Thanks.

Shoichi: Idiot.

Konohamaru: Did your parents tell you about this?

Hajime: No, we talked it over and we decided that it was better to gang up on you and decide who gets a bell later.

Flashback, Shoichi, Sora, and Hajime huddle to devise a plan against Konohamaru.

Shoichi: Okay, both of you shut up. Now, I overheard dad and Lady Tsunade telling mom about this. All we have to do is work together and grab a bell…

Shoichi takes a peak at Konohamaru.

Shoichi: …and we pass.

Hajime: But he said that one of us will fail no matter what.

Shoichi: Yeah, grabbing the bell but we'll pass our final test to becoming full fledged ninja.

Sora: So who doesn't get the bell?

Shoichi: It doesn't matter to me.

Sora: Because you ate, I was wondering why you did. You could've told me something.

Shoichi: They wanted to keep it a secret and they're far better shinobi than we are at this point so they probably would've noticed me saying something to you, I took a big risk by eating.

Sora: What about the walk over here, when we were alone? We could've stopped to get something to eat.

Shoichi: Let's not focus on the past here, okay? Now, let's do this.

End flashback.

Shoichi: I can honestly say that our parents didn't tell us anything. So, what's the deal with this test anyway, sensei?

Konohamaru: It's a teamwork exercise and you passed with flying colors. The fact that there was one less bell was a distraction to make you fight amongst yourselves but you didn't fall for it. As a matter of fact, since I know your fathers are training you like you're going to fight God, the only thing I'll be teaching is teamwork really. In any case, we will now be known as Team…

Shoichi: 7 Million.

Hajime: What?

Sora: 7 Million?

Konohamaru: Why do you want that name?

Shoichi: Because we're going to be a million times better than Team 7, deal with it.

Sora: How can be related?

Hajime: Idiot. _Cha! We rule ass!_

Later that day, Sora and Shoichi enter their home for dinner. Their mother sets the table when their servant, Arisu, comes in.

Arisu: Let me do that, Lady Hinata.

Hinata: You've already cooked the dinner.

Arisu: Yes, but you're the head of a whole clan. You don't need to be doing such work.

Seeing that she isn't going to win the argument, Hinata relents.

Hinata: Okay.

Shoichi: Hey, mom, we kicked ass today.

Hinata: That's no excuse for bad language.

Shoichi: Sorry, tell him Sora.

Sora: We had to take these bells from Konohamaru-sensei and we did.

Hinata: Good for both of you, so when's you first mission?

Shoichi: Sensei said that it'll probably be in a few days, where's dad?

Hinata: He's writing in the courtyard, tell him dinner's ready.

Shoichi goes off in search of his father, he finds him deep in the new installment of the Make-Out Series.

Naruto: No, that won't work. Damn it, those fuckin' people who write the fan fiction do a better job.

Shoichi sneaks up on him.

Shoichi: DAD!

Naruto: Shit!

He surprises his father so much that he accidentally messed up the page in his manuscript.

Naruto: Oh, damn it. What did I tell you about that? I ought to kick your little ass.

Shoichi: Don't blame me 'cuz I got the drop on you. What's wrong, don't have it anymore?

Naruto: What?

Shoichi: If you haven't heard, there's a new generation on the rise. You old guys better make way.

Naruto: Old? I'm not even thirty yet, you little jerk.

Shoichi: Don't talk to me like that, I'm supposed to be your son.

Naruto: Well, watch how you talk to me.

Shoichi: We got the bells, dad.

Naruto: Sorry we didn't tell you but it'd be the only you'd learn to work together.

Shoichi: What? I cheated.

Naruto: What?

Shoichi: When you thought I went upstairs and you and Lady Tsunade told mom about the bell test. I was around the corner eavesdropping.

Naruto: Really? Well, shit, I can't be mad, that's something a ninja would do.

Shoichi: Yeah, I was looking underneath the underneath.

Naruto: Okay, okay. Nice job.

Shoichi: Mom says dinners ready.

Naruto: Good 'cuz I'm hungry.

They head to the dining room where Hinata and Sora sits with their last child, a boy named Haru Hyuuga.

Shoichi: Hey, little brother. Guess what w…

Sora: I already told him.

Naruto: So, what did you do at the academy today?

Haru: We learned the transformation jutsu but I need you to help me with my clone jutsu.

Naruto: Sorry, I never learned that.

Shoichi: What? I've seen you make literally a thousand shadow clones.

Naruto: Yeah, shadow clones and I wasn't even supposed to learn those. I never told you about that?

Shoichi: No.

Naruto: Well, I couldn't graduate because I couldn't pull off a transformation or clone jutsu. Then one of our instructors named Mizuki tricked me into stealing a scroll with the forbidden Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Sora: Why'd he do that?

Naruto: Because he wanted it, I didn't even know I was stealing it. He told me to study the scroll and I'd graduate, then he tried to kill me and take it but Iruka-sensei came to stop him. He got hurt trying to protect me from Mizuki, so I created a bunch of clones and kicked his ass. Well, long story short, I bypassed the clone jutsu.

Shoichi: Cool.

Haru: Well, who's going to help me?

Naruto: I'll ask Tsunade.

Haru: What about Isamu?

Naruto: After that kick in the nuts I gave him, I don't think he'll be in any mood to teach anyone anything.

Arisu serves them their food and leaves.

Naruto: Hey, you aren't joining us tonight?

Arisu: Oh, no, I can't.

Hinata: Why not? You always eat with us.

Arisu: I can't tonight because I have a date and I have to get going.

Naruto: Alright, Arisu. What's the old boy's name?

Arisu: Morino, Ibiki Morino.

Naruto: Watch out for his mind games and don't give it all away up front, make him work for it. That goes for you too when you start dating, Sora.

Hinata: Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Meanwhile, Hajime eats dinner with his parents and his younger sister, Kiyomi.

Sasuke: Sounds like you did better than we did.

Sakura: Really, so who had to go without lunch?

Hajime: I did.

Sasuke: Really?

Hajime: Well, I caught a bell but I gave mine to Sora.

Kiyomi: You like her, don't you?

He starts to blush.

Sakura: It's okay to like someone, right Sasuke?

Sasuke: Huh?

The look on her face tells him to jump in.

Sasuke: Oh, yeah, just don't let it get in the way of the mission. Speaking of missions, when do you get your first?

Hajime: In a few days.

Kiyomi: I can't wait until I leave this academy and go on missions. Iruka-sensei's really strict.

Hajime: You want a strict teacher, try Dad.

Sasuke: I'm not that strict.

Hajime: You have me do a thousand push ups everyday.

Sasuke: I'm going to introduce to Rock Lee.


	3. First Mission

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**First Mission**

While Hinata was tending to Hyuuga business, Naruto trains his twins. It was agreed that he'd teach them ninjutsu while the Hyuuga teaches them taijutsu, this particular session is important because they've finally mastered the rasengan.

Naruto: Okay, now that you've learned the rasengan, I want you to put your own little spin on it.

Shoichi: How?

Naruto: Well, you could add an element to it like my Rasenshuriken which I made by adding my wind element to it or the Great Ball Rasengan which is just pumping more chakra into it. Now, you both can do Rasenshuriken or Odama Rasengan but I want you to do something original.

Sora: Why?

Naruto: Because you either have to be original or experienced, my moves aren't as original as they once were but I'm more experienced than either of you so I'd have an easier chance of defeating someone with my techniques. You don't have any experience so you have to be more original, original doesn't get stopped as much.

Sora: So, what are we supposed to do?

Naruto: That's really up to you, just think of different ways to apply the jutsu.

Shoichi: Okay, just you wait, my rasengan's going to make yours look stupid.

Konohamaru walks in to find the usual site of Naruto and Shoichi arguing.

Konohamaru: _Every time I come here, they're arguing. _We have to meet with the hokage.

Naruto turns his attention to Konohamaru as he has his hand on Shoichi's head as he swings wildly at Naruto's torso.

Shoichi: Damn it, things would be different if you weren't so tall.

He stops and Naruto lets him go with a smack to the back of the head.

Naruto: Watch your damn mouth.

Sora: Come on or we're going to be late.

Naruto: It'd serve him right as many times as he was late to meet us.

At Sasuke's home, he and Itachi trains their sons in Uchiha clan techniques.

Sasuke: You seem to be better at long range jutsu, Hajime, that's good since the other two members of your team are good a close range fighting but you need to develop your taijutsu more.

Itachi: Your genjutsu needs work, Michio.

They break their training and head inside.

Sasuke: You okay?

Hajime: I'm never complaining again after training with Rock Lee-sensei and Might Guy-sensei.

Konohamaru walks in with Shoichi and Sora.

Konohamaru: Sasuke, Itachi.

Sasuke: Konohamaru.

Michio: Hello, Konohamaru-sensei.

Konohamaru: How's it going, Michio?

Michio: Great, Asu and I have developed some great new techniques by combining our jutsu.

Konohamaru: He told me, you two are on the fast track.

Shoichi: What? Their track isn't as fast as ours.

Konohamaru: You know, we should go before he starts up.

Kakashi looks over paperwork as Team 7 Million walks in.

Kakashi: Ah, Team 1.

Shoichi: Team 1? I don't see a Team 1 here, where are they? Do you see them Hajime? I mean, all I see is Team 7 Million.

Kakashi: 7 Million?

Konohamaru: Oh, boy.

Sora: Why'd he ask?

Shoichi: Because we're a million types better than Team 7.

Kakashi: Hanabi's team?

Konohamaru: He means your genin squad, as always, he's trying to show his father up.

Kakashi: Oh. Well, you can start by succeeding in your first mission like he did.

Shoichi: Hell yeah, you line 'em up and we'll knock 'em down.

Hajime: Stupid. _Cha! No one can stop us._

Kakashi: This is a D Ranked mission…

Shoichi: I'm sorry, did you say S Ranked?

Kakashi: No…

Shoichi: 'Cuz I could've sworn you said we were going on an S-Ranked Mission.

Sora: Shut up.

Konohamaru: This is the hokage, Shoichi.

Shoichi ignores them and continues to go back and forth with Kakashi until Kakashi relents.

Kakashi: Okay, I'll compromise, here's an A-Ranked Mission.

Konohamaru: Kakashi?

Kakashi: Well, we both know that they'll only be wasting their time on D-Ranked Missions, this is basically you and three chunin.

Konohamaru: I guess you're right. So, what's the mission?

Kakashi: The Daimyo's daughter needs protecting, typical bodyguard work.

Konohamaru: Okay.

Kakashi: What about you, Shoichi? Sounds good?

Shoichi: A little beneath us but alright.

Kakashi: Good, she's waiting for you. You leave immediately.

They head outside and find the daimyo's daughter, Reiko, who was about the same age as the Genin.

Konohamaru: How are you?

Reiko: Pleased to meet you, my name is Reiko.

Hajime: I'm Hajime.

Sora: You can call me Sora.

Reiko gets to Shoichi, she watches him twirling a kunai on his index finger as he looks at her with a sly look in his eye.

Shoichi: Hey there, my name's Shoichi. I see you noticing my kunai, I'm a specialist with this finger.

Konohamaru: Why don't we get a move on?

They leave on their mission, along the way, Shoichi decides to talk to Reiko while she rides in her carriage.

Shoichi: So, you been the daimyo's daughter long?

Reiko: Uh, my whole life.

Shoichi: Cool, I'm part of two high powered clans so I know how it is. So, what do you do for fun?

Reiko: I write haiku.

Shoichi: Really? I do too, can I hear one?

Reiko: Okay, here goes.

My heart breaks in half

Hearing an empty promise

And at vanquished dreams

Her haiku actually touches him.

Shoichi: Man, that was so deep.

Reiko: You think so?

Shoichi: I feel that all up in here.

He holds his heart to show her where her haiku gets to him.

Reiko: Thank you. Can I hear one of yours?

Shoichi: You think I should?

Reiko: Yeah, give it a shot.

Shoichi: Okay.

Let's swim to the moon

Our domain of loving bliss

And endless pleasure

Shoichi: What do you think?

Reiko: It was beautiful.

Shoichi: Get out.

Reiko: Really, did you write that for anyone?

Shoichi: Yeah, this girl I just met actually. She's the daimyo's daughter.

Reiko: Yeah, what's her name?

Shoichi: The most beautiful girl in the world.

She blushes as Konohamaru watches their exchange.

Konohamaru: _Damn, this kid's smooth. I'm going to have to remember that._

While Shoichi puts the moves on Reiko, Hajime awkwardly tries to talk to Sora.

Hajime: Sora?

Sora: Yeah, what is it?

Hajime: I was wondering if there was anyone you like in our village.

Sora: Uh, me? I never really thought about it. There was this one boy that asked me on a date last week but dad scared him off.

Flashback, Hinata and Arisu helps Sora prepares for her date with a boy named Hideki as Naruto watches.

Naruto: Look, I don't think my daughter needs to be going on any dates, she's only 12.

Hinata: It's just a date, Naruto.

Sora: And I don't even know if I like him like that, I'm just going to feel it out.

Arisu: Very poor choice of words.

Naruto: Feel what out?

At that moment, a knock comes at the door.

Sora: That's him and I'm not ready yet.

Arisu: I'll get it.

Naruto: No, don't worry, Arisu. I'll answer it, I'll answer the door for his ass, alright.

Before answering, Naruto finds Isamu who was sparring with Shoichi.

Naruto: Come with me.

Isamu follows him to the door.

Naruto: Hide around this corner and follow my lead.

Naruto answers the door to find Hideki, who is big for his age. Naruto looks at him for a good five seconds.

Naruto: Who the fuck is it?!

The look on Naruto's face scares the boy by itself.

Hideki: Uh, Hideki, sir.

Naruto: How old are you?

Hideki: Uh, 13.

Naruto: Motherfucker, you look 30. You here to take my daughter out?

Hideki: Y, y, yes sir.

At that moment, a seemingly drunk Isamu comes from around the corner with a bottle of sake.

Isamu: Yo, Naruto, who t…

Naruto: IT'S HIDEKI!

Isamu: What's up man? How old are you?

Hideki: I'm 13, sir.

Isamu: Motherfucker you, at least, 30. You takin' my niece out, right?

Hideki: Yes, sir.

Isamu: Uh-huh, I see that forehead protector, can you fight?

Hideki: Yes, sir.

Isamu: You can fight, huh? You can fight?

Isamu jumps at him.

Isamu: You can't fight motherfucker.

Naruto: Hold on, man.

Isamu: No, fuck that. He takin' my niece out, I want to know if he can fight in case some shit pop off. I'm tired of this shit around here, we got issues with these bitch ass clans around here, they were talkin' shit while I was locked but if they talk shit now…

Isamu pulls out his swords and powers them up.

Isamu: It's going to be burny burny cut cut around here.

Naruto holds Isamu back while he talks to Hideki.

Naruto: Listen, this is Sora's uncle, he just got out of jail.

Isamu: Yeah, I been to jail before, I did time but that motherfucker know I don't play that shit.

Hinata and Sora heads to the door from down the hallway, Naruto sees them and gives Hideki one last word of advice with some money.

Naruto: Now, you take my daughter somewhere nice with a lot of people. You a virgin?

Hideki: Yes, sir.

Naruto: Good, keep it that way, ain't gonna be no fuckin' on this date.

Isamu: You ever made love to a man?

Hideki: No, sir.

Isamu: You want to?

A look of sheer terror spreads over Hideki's face as Hinata and Sora arrives at the door.

Naruto: You look good honey. Have a nice time.

Naruto and Isamu continue to stare him down as he leaves with Sora.

Hinata: What did you two do to him, that boy looks scared out of his mind?

End flashback.

Sora: He didn't even speak to me on that date and everytime I see him since then, he runs the other way. Why are you asking me this?

Hajime: Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me when we get back to the village.

Sora: I guess, if you aren't afraid of my father.

Later that night, Hinata comes home to find her home empty with music playing through the house

Hinata: _What's going on?_

She searches the house until she finds Naruto in the bedroom sitting naked on the bed in a suggestive pose.

Naruto: Shoichi and Sora are on a mission, Haru's sleeping over at Sasuke's and I gave Arisu the night off.

He didn't need to say another word as Hinata was already undressing herself, she jumps on top of him and they start to make out like mad.

Naruto: I've been thinking about this since they left.

Hinata: Shut up and put out.

He flips her over and buries his face in her, he licks her pussy furiously.

Hinata: Oh, Naruto! Naruto!

Her juices flow from with in her as he massages her breasts in a circular motion while squeezing her nipples, she fidgets in the bed from the lashings of his tongue.

Hinata: Naruto, I'm cumming!

Her juices squirts all over his face, she looks down to find him giving her his signature grin. They switch positions and she begins to give him head, he could she her head bobbing up and down on his member slowly at first with her tongue swirling around his tip. She begins to pick up speed in both motions.

Naruto: Oh, my god!

His eyes rolls into the back of his head as he shoots his load off in her mouth, he lays their panting trying to catch his breath but doesn't get the chance as she quickly jumps on top of him. She slides down his member and starts to ride him hard and fast as he massages breasts with one hand and her ass with the other.

Hinata: Don't you cum yet.

He holds it as long as he can and just barely makes it as she cums simultaneously with him, she falls down on his chest as he wraps her in his arms.

Hinata: I hope you don't think we're done tonight.

Naruto: You kidding? I plan finding a way to make love to you every day those kids are gone.


	4. Are You Okay, Sasuke?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**What's Wrong, Sasuke?**

Reiko decided that it was time to take a break on the trip as the came to an area that she found to be quite lovely, she decided to take a little walk.

Konohamaru: Okay but you'll need someone to guard you.

Shoichi: I'll do it.

Konohamaru: Okay, just remember that we're on a mission, Shoichi.

When they returned about a half hour later, Shoichi had a huge grin on his face.

Sora: Why are you grinning? Don't tell me you…

Shoichi: No, you remember when dad told us to find a new spin on the rasengan?

Sora: Yeah?

Shoichi: Well, I did. Tell 'em, Reiko.

Reiko: Yes, I don't understand much about shinobi techniques but whatever he did must've been powerful.

Shoichi: Yeah, go back the way went for about a few hundred yards.

Sora: What for?

Shoichi: You'll see.

Hajime: I'll come with you, just in case.

They left to check out his claim and came back stunned.

Sora: What did you do to those trees?

Shoichi: It's a secret, you'll see if we ever run into these guys we need to protect Reiko from.

Konohamaru: Let's hope we don't have to find out, are you ready, Lady Reiko?

Reiko: Yes.

Konohamaru: Let's go.

As they leave, Hajime is pulled aside by Shoichi.

Shoichi: By the way, I totally did.

Hajime watched as Shoichi and Reiko smile at each other while he sniffs his finger.

Hajime: You aren't going to make me smell it this time?

Shoichi: No way, I think I like her.

Hajime: Oh, too bad for her.

Shoichi: Shut up.

They continued on their trip for a few miles when someone springs an attack on them.

Shoichi: Oh, boy. It's showtime.

Their opponents were formidable enough to give Shoichi an excuse to use his new technique, one of their attackers rushes him and Shoichi simply grabs him then places his palm on his chest.

Shoichi: Gentle Rasengan!

They look on as nothing happens until blood spews from the attackers mouth as he feels his inner organs being torn and ripped apart. With the last of them dead, Sora and Hajime questions Shoichi on the technique.

Sora: What did you do?

Shoichi: That was my Gentle Rasengan, a combination of the Gentle Fist and the Rasengan. I used my Hyuuga abilities to form a Rasengan inside his body.

Hajime: Wow.

Sora: Yeah, that sounds down right devastating.

Shoichi: Thanks, have you come up with anything yet?

Sora: No, still working on it.

Konohamaru: Alright, let's go.

They leave and continue their mission, back in the Leaf Village, something strange was going on with Sasuke. He was walking with Sakura through the village to spend some time while Hajime was on a mission and Kiyomi was at the academy.

Sakura: It's nice to spend some time together after so long, isn't it, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hhm, yes, I do find it a treat to be in the presence of someone such as you. _Did I just say that?_

Sakura: Uh, thanks for the compliment, Sasuke. _Did he just say that?_

Sasuke: You're welcome.

Along the way, they ran into Naruto.

Naruto: Hey, you two.

Sakura: Hello, Naruto.

Sasuke: Hm, how are you doing my dear Naruto? _What?_

Naruto and Sakura looks at him confused.

Naruto: Is everything okay? You sound more gay than usual.

Sasuke: I'm okay. Where are you going?

Naruto: I'm off to a clan meeting. What about you?

Sakura: Well, the kids aren't around so we thought we'd enjoy each other's company while we have the chance.

Naruto: Well, if you want to spend some alone time tonight, why not do what Hinata and I are doing with Haru?

Sakura: What's that?

Naruto: Where pawning him off on Tsunade.

Sakura: Are you sure she won't be angry?

Naruto: No, she loves it. She says it gives her a chance to spend time with children since she never had any of her own.

Sakura: Okay, what do you think, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hm, yes, we'll have such a delicious time tonight, Sakura. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Naruto and Sakura looks at him confused as he scratches the back of his neck.

Naruto: Look, I gotta go, sorry I was right about Sasuke, Sakura.

Naruto leaves the two alone with each other.

Sakura: Are you sure, you're okay, Sasuke? You look a little pale.

Sasuke: I do?

Sakura: Well, you've looked better, you didn't used to look like this. Are you growing your hair?

Later that night, having sent Kiyomi to sleep over at Lady Tsunade's, Sasuke and Sakura were spending some quality time together.

Sakura: It's been a while since we've been able to take our time doing this.

Sasuke: I know, lay back.

She lied back to let Sasuke take control, he started to kiss her down her body until he gets to her pussy where something very interesting happens. Sasuke's tongue started to do things she had never felt before.

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke.

His tongue was all over and inside her pussy.

Sakura: Where'd you learn that?

Sasuke: Hmm, how does it feel, my darling wife?

Sakura: Wonderful.

Sasuke: Well, get ready, there's more where that came from.

The next morning, a nude Sasuke awoke next to an equally nude Sakura.

Sasuke: _I guess it was mission accomplished last night._

He moved to get out of bed and the shift in weight woke Sakura who was beaming.

Sakura: Good morning, lover.

Sasuke: Morning.

Sakura: Where'd you learn to do that stuff you did last night?

Sasuke: What stuff?

Sakura: You know, stud. You were doing things I've never even heard about and you just kept licking me.

Sasuke: Uh, don't take this the wrong way but I don't remember any of it.

Sakura: What?

Sasuke: The last thing I remember after dropping Kiyomi was having dinner.

Sakura: You mean you don't remember the hottest sex we've had in a while?

Sasuke: Nope, sorry.

Sakura: Oh, well, how about I jog your memory?

Sasuke: I'd love to but I have to meet Kakashi about something important.

Sakura: How about later?

Sasuke: You're on.

Sasuke was deep in thought as he took his morning shower.

Sasuke: _Why couldn't I remember anything? Hmm, I know why. What was that?_

Sasuke got out of the shower and wiped the condensation off of the mirror to give himself a better look at his face, what saw left him horrified. Meanwhile, Team 7 Million completed their mission.

Shoichi: …now we can keep in touch.

Reiko: I'll be sure to do that.

Konohamaru: Let's go, loverboy.

As they walked home, Shoichi was discussing his first mission with his sensei.

Shoichi: The best part was when she'd let me finger her.

Konohamaru: Okay, first, you shouldn't be fingering on missions. Second, I don't want to hear about you fingering a 12 year old. Third, you said you liked her, you really shouldn't be telling people how you fingered the girl you like.

Shoichi: Not even a little?

Konohamaru: No.

While Shoichi and Konohamaru waxed philosophic on the virtues of fingering and telling, Hajime and Sora were working out their date when they got back.

Hajime: So, where do you want to go on our date?

Sora: Surprise me, I really don't care where you take me as long as Shoichi's not there.

Hajime: Seriously.


	5. His Return and End

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**His Return and End**

Sasuke met with Kakashi as he was sure what he saw was just a hallucination.

"So, Sasuke, we have a mission for yo…" Kakashi said until he got a good look at Sasuke. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're sweating and you look pale not to mention your long hair."

"Well, now that you mention, I don't really feel a hundred percent," admitted Sasuke.

"In that case, take some time off, this mission isn't too difficult," said Kakashi. "A few chunin can handle it."

Sasuke left and tried to clear his head and make sense of things but the voice in his head wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hmm, why didn't you tell them about us?" asked the voice.

"There is no us because you aren't real, you're just in my head."

"I told you that I'd have your body, Sasuke, and soon it will be mine."

Panicked, Sasuke ran home as fast as he could, when he got home, he spent the rest of the day trying to fight off what was happening to him. Later that night, Sakura came home with Kiyomi to find a darkened house.

"Hello?"

"Where's dad?" asked Kiyomi.

"I don't know."

"Hmm, here I am."

The lights come on and they find Sasuke looking at them.

"Hey, dad," Kiyomi said.

She tried to run up and hug her father as usual but Sakura stops her.

"What's wrong, mom?" asked the confused child.

"Hmm, yes, tell us, Sakura," said Sasuke.

"You are not Sasuke."

"What?" asked Kiyomi even more confused than before.

"What makes you say that? I have the same body and, most importantly, eyes."

"That may be true," Sakura said as she put he gloves on. "but you are not my husband."

"Then who am I?"

"I don't know but I am going to beat you out of him."

"Mom, you're going to fight dad?"

"Go find some help, Kiyomi, I'll handle things here."

Kiyomi left as Sakura attacked Sasuke, he blocked and tried to counter but something stopped him.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her, you snake," said Sasuke from within his subconscious.

Sakura takes this opportunity and strikes him with a blow that wasn't chakra enhanced so that she didn't hurt him seriously. Meanwhile, Kiyomi ran to the only place she could think of for help, Naruto's home.

"Please hurry," she thought as she frantically knocked on their door.

Naruto came to the door sweating with a flushed look on his face.

"Kiyomi, what are you doing here?" he asked through his heavy breaths.

"It's mom and dad."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know but mom said to get help," she said with desperation on her face.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," he said as he headed back into the house.

He went to his room where Hinata laid naked on the bed with the same sweating flushed look on her face as she struggled to catch her breath. She was ready to continue when he created a clone and started getting dressed.

"Where are you're going?" she asked anxiously.

"Kiyomi's downstairs, she says something wrong with her parents, I'm just going to check."

"Do you need my help?" she asked as the clone entered her.

"No, I don't think it's anything that serious, just don't wear yourself out with that clone because I'm going to want some when I come back," he said as he finished getting dressed.

He headed back downstairs to find Kiyomi waiting.

"Let's go."

"I think Hinata wants you, she keeps screaming your name."

"Oh, that's nothing, I'll she what she wants later," he said embarrassed.

She rushes him back to her house where they find Sakura and Sasuke fighting it out.

"What's going on?" asked a concerned Naruto. "He doesn't want to do the dishes?"

"This isn't Sasuke, Naruto," Sakura said as she battles with Sasuke.

"Then who is he?"

"Hmm, it's really starting to hurt my feelings that you don't recognize me," Sasuke said as he stopped his fight with her.

"Then who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Hmm, look at my face and it should be clear."

"Orochimaru!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Orochimaru?" asked Sakura in disbelief?

"Yeah, he's pale and gayer than usual."

"Thank you for the compliment, Naruto, you're too kind."

"Well, what are you doing in my husband?"

"I told him that I'd have his body and I just can't take no for an answer."

"I've had it with this guy," Naruto said as he attacked him.

Naruto's attacks were vicious but Orochimaru defended himself well, he tried to attack once again but Sasuke took over.

"You're not going to attack my friend," Sasuke said within his mind.

Naruto took this opportunity and pinned Sasuke to the wall.

"Why the hell won't you die, you creepy son of a bitch?" Naruto asked as he unleashed a series of punishing blows.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"What?"

"That's still Sasuke in there."

A smile flashed on Naruto's face.

"This is for giving me a chidori in my chest," Naruto said as he gave Orochimaru one last punch that knocked him out. "That shit hurt."

Naruto looked at Sakura who looked back at him.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, it's not like we dealt with anything like this before."

"We should at least tie him up so he can't get away or anything."

They tied him up in a chair and took some time to think.

"Where's Itachi? I'm sure he'd probably know how to deal with Orochimaru," said Naruto. "He's the only one I know that defeated him at full strength."

"He should be home," answered Sakura. "Why didn't you get him, Kiyomi?"

"Naruto was the first person I thought of."

"I'll go get him," volunteered Naruto. "Make sure he doesn't get away."

Naruto left and returned with Sasuke's brother and found that he'd regained consciousness.

"Hmm, I haven't seen you in a while, Itachi," said Orochimaru.

"I've been waiting for you to pull this, Orochimaru, why don't you show yourself?"

"Hmm, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I know about the final use of your curse mark, you snake."

"Hmm, what makes you think that I'll just obey your every command," replied the confident Orochimaru.

"Then I'll force you out."

"Oh, don't you think you've done enough to your poor brother?"

Not listening, Itachi looked Sasuke in the eyes and activated the Tsukiyomi, he searched through Sasuke's psyche until he found him struggling to get free from a white snake slowly wrapping itself around him.

"Welcome, to my new home, Itachi," the snake that turned out to be Orochimaru himself. "I'll welcome you properly after I'm done with your brother."

"Get the fuck off of me!" struggled Sasuke.

Orochimaru went in to finish the process when Itachi hit him with Amaterasu, which forced him to release Sasuke.

"Curse you," Orochimaru shouted as the flames burned him.

Itachi returned from Sasuke's mind to find him back to normal.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" asked his concerned wife.

"Yeah, thanks, Itachi," he said as he scratched his shoulder.

"If you're okay, then what the hell is that on your shoulder?" asked Naruto.

A bulge was growing on Sasuke's shoulder, it tore through his shirt to reveal Orochimaru smiling at everyone.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sasuke.

"If I can't have your body, at least I can have mine back."

"Naruto, grab Sasuke and bring him outside," yelled Itachi.

Not wasting anytime, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him outside as he followed Itachi.

"Hold him," said Itachi as he activated his Mangekyo once again.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Get rid of him once and for all."

Suddenly, something began to form around Itachi.

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto.

"Susano'o, the final jutsu of the Mangekyo," answered Itachi.

The ethereal warrior formed completely around Itachi.

"This is the end for you, Orochimaru," Itachi said as Susano'o sealed Orochimaru away for eternity.

Itachi began to cough up blood from the strain Susano'o put on his heart, but Sakura quickly sprang into action and healed him.

"So, is Sasuke okay?" Sakura after she healed Itachi.

"Yes, I've rid him of Orochimaru's presence once and for all."

"Maybe I should kick his ass a little more, just to be safe," said Naruto.

"You just try it," said Sasuke.

Team 7 Million returned to the village a few days later much to the excitement of the girls their age.

"Welcome back, Shoichi."

"I've missed you so much."

"Girls, don't push, I've only got ten fingers," said Shoichi to his fan girls.

"Listen up, it's time to report to the hokage," commanded Konohamaru.

"Sorry, girls, duty calls."

"Aww" they all said as they watched him leave with his team.

They gave Kakashi their mission report.

"So, the mission went off without a hitch, good," said the pleased Kakashi. "Now to other business."

"What kind of business?" asked the curious Shoichi.

"The upcoming Chunin Exams, are you going to let them enter, Konohamaru?"

"Shit, why not? They're already chunin, like you said."

**THIS IS lulamaemafia, THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ULTIMATE ALLIANCE OF AUTHORS, I STILL NEED YOU GUYS TO CHECK OUT MY POLL (GIGGETY) ON MY PAGE, I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME DECIDE WHAT MY NEXT STORY WILL BE. THERE'S A LIST OF STORIES AND A BRIEF SYNOPSIS. THE POLL WILL BE OPEN UNTIL THE END OF ONE OF MY CURRENT STORIES. THANKS, OH, BEFORE I GO I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO MY RAVERCOZY WHO DOESN'T WEAR A WATCH BECAUSE HE DECIDES WHAT TIME IT IS, LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO CAN SLAM A REVOLVING DOOR, AZRALEAN WHO DOES NOT SLEEP, HE WAITS, VALLAVARAYAN WHO IS ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB, AND ROSE TIGER, WHEN SHE FALLS INTO WATER SHE DOESN'T GET WET, THE WATER GETS ROSE TIGERED. YOU GUYS KEEP ROCKIN' AND I'LL KEEP ROLLIN'**


	6. Chunin Exams Begin

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**A/N: IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER, KONOHAMARU REFERRED TO ASU AS "HE," THAT WAS ONE OF MY FAUX PAS'S, SHE'S A SHE.**

**Chunin Exams Begin**

Shoichi and Sora comes home to tell their parents the news of them entering the Chunin Exams but they only found their father.

"Hey dad, guess what," said the excited Shoichi.

"What?"

"We're going to enter the chunin exams."

"I know," said Naruto. "Kakashi told me."

"Is there anything you can tell us?"

"No," Naruto said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you, you won't learn anything. Besides, you three should breeze through the exams anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Shoichi. "Where's mom?"

"Oh, uh, she left and she's not coming back." Naruto said.

"Well, was it something I did?" Shoichi asked with sadness in his face.

"I don't know, maybe."

Shoichi ran upstairs to be alone as Sora remained.

"Where's mom really?"

"Uh, I don't know, she said that she had to take care of some stuff for my birthday and you passing the exams."

"What?"

"She said it was a surprise for the whole family, that's all she told me. Do me a favor and go talk to him and tell him that was for eating my ramen, Teuchi's getting up there in age."

Sora went upstairs to tell her brother the truth, leaving Naruto downstairs.

"What the hell is she doing?" Naruto thought.

Curiosity soon got the best of Naruto and he thought he'd ask Sasuke and Sakura if they knew anything.

"Hey, I'm going over to the Uchiha's," he shouted upstairs.

"Okay, Dad," answered Sora.

"You suck," screamed Shoichi.

Sasuke answers the knock at his door to find Naruto looking at him.

"You gonna let me in or are you going to confirm my suspicions by staring at me?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he welcomed Naruto into the house.

"I was wondering if you or Sakura knows what Hinata's got up her sleeves for my birthday."

"Why the hell would I know that? I don't want to know about what you two…"

"Not that, I know she's going to give me that," Naruto interrupted. "She says that she's got something planned for the whole family."

"Uh, I don't know."

"What about Sakura?"

"You can ask her when she gets out of the shower."

"She's taking a shower again?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"She just doesn't feel clean after she realized that Orochimaru made love to her."

"Yeah, it was your body but still, I don't even want to touch him in battle."

"I guess you can wait here."

"Hey, Naruto," said Hajime as he came in with his sister.

"Hey, kid, I heard you're entering the chunin exams, you guys are going to kick some serious ass."

"Hello, Naruto," the nervous Kiyomi spoke up.

"Hey, there beautiful, how's the academy?"

"It was okay, I passed the transformation jutsu."

"Great, keep it up and you'll be beautiful and deadly."

She giggled nervously as she as her mother came downstairs.

"What's going on, Naruto?"

"Wow, you're actually shiny," Naruto laughed. "Anyway, do you know what this surprise Hinata has for me on my birthday is?"

"Not in front of my kids, Naruto," said Sakura.

"Not that, she says it's a surprise for the family but I don't know what it is."

"That's why it's called a surprise."

"Yeah, well, do you know?" he asked as she could see the hope in his eyes.

"Sorry, but no."

"Damn, she sure can keep a secret."

"Well, she is a shinobi," Sasuke said smugly.

"Yeah and it'd be pointless to ask her family. Thanks anyway."

Naruto left and tried to put it out of his mind, days rolle by and it was time for the exams to begin. Before leaving to meet with Hajime, Shoichi and Sora received a speech from their parents.

"Just be careful not to hurt anyone unnecessarily, remember that you two and Hajime will most likely be the most powerful genin there," said the doting Hinata. "And remember that we're proud of you."

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek for luck.

"Fuck that, go in there and kick some ass," said Naruto. "Just remember, Shoichi, this is not about your rivalry with Hajime."

"But we're not ri…"

"It's about my rivalry with Sasuke," Naruto said as he paid no attention to his son's protests. "If you two face each other and you don't win then don't bother coming home.

"Naruto," Hinata said as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well, just don't come home that night."

"He doesn't mean that," assured Hinata as he glared at Shoichi behind her back. "See you in a few days. We love you."

She gave them a kiss on the cheek that Naruto followed with a kiss on the cheek for Sora.

"Love you, baby."

"What about me?" asked Shoichi.

"We'll see how much I love you after these exams are over."

"Naruto."

"Seriously, I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad."

"Good luck, bro. Good luck, sis," added Haru.

"Thanks," they said as they left.

At the Uchiha house, Hajime and Michio were talking with their parents.

"You may be two of the most powerful genin there but that's no reason to get careless," said Itachi.

"Where's mom?" asked Michio.

"She'll be conducting the second round of the exams, if you make it that far," said Sakura. "But I have faith in the two of you."

Sakura gave them both a kiss for luck.

"The two of you will be fine, just remember what Itachi says and don't get careless," added Sasuke.

They left to meet with their teammates.

"Do your best," yelled Kiyomi.

"See you in a few days," said Sakura.

They met their teammates in the middle of the village, the two teams were Team 7 Million and Udon's team, Team 3, which consisted of Michio, Asuma and Kurenai's daughter, Asu, and, Shoichi's true rival, one of his cousins from the Hyuuga clan, Hiroshi Hyuuga.

"How's it going Michio, Asu?" greeted Shoichi as he and Hiroshi stood nose to nose.

"We're okay," replied Asu.

"And how are you, cousin?" Shoichi asked Hiroshi with a hint of a challenge.

"I'm curious to know how you're going to take losing to me."

"Shittin' me, I'm going to knock you to the Sand Village bitch."

"See, this is why we can never have family get togethers for more than two hours," Sora said as she separated the two of them.

"There'll be plenty of time to get your hands on each other during and after the exams," added Hajime. "So let's just save our energy."

"You know, they're right," relented Shoichi.

"I'll see you in the exams," said Hiroshi.

They walked to the exams together making sure to keep Shoichi and Hiroshi apart. They enter the exams to find their classmates as Shoichi bursts in with his usual fanfare.

"Team 7 Million kicks your ass, 7 Million kicks your face! 7 Million kicks your ass into outer space!" Shoichi sang as he led his team into the building.

All of his fan girls surrounded him all with the look of adulation in their eyes.

"How are you doing, Shoichi?"

"You're sure to become a chunin."

"You lookin' fine, Shoichi."

Even some of the girls from the other villages couldn't take their eyes off of him as he exuded the same magnetic personality his father does.

"Who's that blond kid?"

"I've never seen blue eyes without pupils, they're beautiful."

"He is so cute."

"Ladies, ladies, I know you're all enamored with me and that's perfectly understandable but we have to remain focused," he said responsibly as he saw the sadness in their eyes. "I'm just kidding, take as much as you need."

As the other boy watched in dismay as their female teammates ogled Shoichi.

"Wait, wait, wait. There is something I want to say. I even though we can't all pass I want to see all of you become the beautiful chunin I know you can be so I've come up with this mantra I want you all to keep in your thoughts, here goes. CHUNIN EXAMS! You can kiss my ass! CHUNIN EXAMS! I will spit in your eye! Now let's try it, CHUNIN EXAMS!"

"You can kiss my ass!" they shouted.

"CHUNIN EXAMS!"

"I will spit in your eye!"

After a few minutes his teammates grew impatient.

"Let's go."

"Oh, well, later girls," he said to the girls before passing the guys. "See 'ya, nerds."

As he left, he began singing a new song he thought up for the exams while flashing everyone he peace sign.

"Our team's the bestest around, our team is blessed. Got these exams on lockdown, think about this shit please."

They walked into the door to find a classroom with Ibiki and some other.

"What the fuck is this? A classroom?" asked a confused Shoichi.

"Watch your fucking mouth, maggot," said Ibiki. "Now sit down, all of you."

All of the genin piled into the classroom, the girls all rushed to sit as close to Shoichi as they could and Ibiki told them about the particulars of the exam.

"Now this is a ten question test," he said as he passed them out. "You have 45 minutes to answer the first nine at that time I will administer the tenth, you may begin now."

Shoichi was surprised at the test.

"Damn it, I could do all of this crap but I couldn't tell you how," he thought. "I should've spent more time studying than fingering."

Inspired by his pep talk, the girls that sat next to him sped through their exams.

"Done," they all said in unison.

"What? That can't be," Ibiki said in disbelief as he looked at the other chunin who monitored the genin.

In their confusion, one of the girls took Shoichi's test and completed it for him.

"Alright, alright," he said as he looked at his teammate and saw that they were finished with their tests.

The time limit expired and Ibiki began to speak.

"Alright, it's time for the last question. Each of you have a choice, you can choose to turn your test in or forfeit right here."

"So?" asked Shoichi.

"The catch is that if you turn your test in and fail, you will never be able to take the chunin exams again."

There was no debate for the girls as they refused to miss anytime with Shoichi but their male counterparts had their doubts, a couple of them wanted to quit but as soon as they went to put their hands up, their kunoichi teammates quickly grabbed them by the collar.

"Do not fuck this up for me," one of them said to her teammate.

They backed down and remained in the exams.

"Damn, I've never had this many," Ibiki thought. "You all pass."

**GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE GUYS, YOU HAVE THE POWER. ALSO, I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO ONCE ATE A WHOLE BIRTHDAY CAKE BEFORE HIS FRIENDS COULD TELL HIM THERE WAS A STRIPPER IN IT. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO HAS NO DOOR, JUST WALLS HE WALKS THROUGH. AZRALEAN WHO, CONTRAY TO POPULAR BELIEF, ALWAYS HAS ENOUGH TO GO AROUND, VALLAVARAYAN WHO ORDERED A BIG MAC AT BURGER KING AND GOT ONE, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO DOESN'T BOWL STRIKES, HE JUST KNOCKS ONE PIN DOWN AND THE OTHERS FAINT AND ROSE TIGER WHO, AFTER JESUS TURNED WATER INTO WINE, TURNED THAT WINE INTO BEER.**


	7. The Second Round

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Second Round**

While Ibiki stood surprised, Anko busted into the classroom with the same unnecessary fanfare she usually did.

"It's mom," Michio said with a smile.

"I'm not your mother," she replied coldly. "Right now, I'm your proctor and you're a worm."

Her words shock and hurt Michio to the core.

"This is the worst job you've done since Naruto's class took the exam," she said as she looked over the remaining Genin.

"I have to admit, these kids have more balls than I thought," said Ibiki.

"We'll see about that. All right, on your feet."

The genin all got up and followed Anko as she led them to the site of the second test.

"Okay, this is called the Forest of Death, the second round of the exam," she instructed. "To make it to the next round, you have to make it through."

"That doesn't sound so hard," one of the genin said.

"I didn't finish, you have to gather the opposite scroll that you're given," she said as she held up the heaven and earth scrolls. "Each team will be given either one of these scrolls and must find another team with the opposite on the way to the center of the forest. Once you report in with both scrolls, you will have advanced to the next round. You have five days to make it, but you must sign these releases first."

The genin all signed the release and waited for further instructions.

"One last thing," she said. "Just don't die."

All the genin teams lined up at each of the entrances, before things started, Anko caught up to her son and his team.

"I just wanted to say that despite what I said earlier, I'm proud of you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek that seems to brighten his spirits.

"Do your best," she said as she began the second round.

The genin raced through the forest in search of their targets.

"One thing dad did tell me is to watch out for big ass snakes," said Shoichi.

"Okay, we have an earth scroll," said Sora. "You know what we need to do."

"Why don't you use the byakugan to see if anyone's around?" asked Hajime.

"Good idea," said Shoichi. "Byakugan!"

Shoichi scanned the forest and found a genin team ripe for the picking.

"Got one, follow me."

He led them to a team of Stone Genin who seemed to be ready to defend themselves.

"Give us your scroll," one of male shinobi said.

"He stole the thing that I was going to say," complained Shoichi.

"Look, you just give us your scroll and this will all end nice and easy," explained Hajime.

"Well, if you don't give us your scroll, we'll end your ninja career right here," the other male shinobi said with an insulting tone.

"Cha! I'm going to kick this guy's ass!" Inner Hajime shouted.

They continued to face off until the voice of reason spoke up.

"Why don't we show each other our scrolls," Sora said.

"She's right," said the Rock Kunoichi. "We may not even need to fight."

They took out there scrolls and found that the two kunoichi were right as they both had earth scrolls.

"Oh, well," said Shoichi. "But you two dicks hat better hope you don't make it to the second round."

"Cha! Tell 'em again, Shoichi!" shouted Inner Hajime. "I'm going to rip them a new one."

The two teams parted ways as they continued their searches for their required scrolls.

"Okay, I'm going to give it another try."

"Try to get a look at their scroll this time," said Sora.

"Gotcha, Byakugan!" Shoichi shouted as he began to scan the forest. "Okay, there are two teams going at it nearby, one of them looks to be from the Leaf Village."

"Can you see their scroll?" asked Hajime.

"No, but they have to have different scrolls with the way they're going at it. What do you think, give it a shot?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They headed in the direction of the genin skirmish and found the two teams clashing, they hid as they formulated their plan.

"I say we just let them duke it out then pick off the winner when they aren't looking" said Sora.

"Sounds good," said Hajime. "What about you, Sho…"

They looked around to find Shoichi missing.

"Where'd he go?" asked Hajime.

"I'm right here," he said as he came back with the scroll they needed.

"Where'd you get that?"

While they weren't looking, Shoichi went out and took the heaven scroll from the genin team that was fighting their comrades from the Leaf Village.

"Dude, you totally scroll blocked us on that one," said of the Leaf Genin.

"It's okay," said his kunoichi teammate as she was just happy to be near Hajime.

"No, he's right. Tell you what, I'll help you track down a scroll," Shoichi offered.

"Really, Shoichi?" the kunoichi said in amazement. "You're so kind Shoichi."

Sora and Hajime looked at him in disbelief.

"What the hell, bro?" she asked. "We need to get to the center of the forest now."

"Yeah, the faster we get there the faster we get to the next round," added Hajime.

"It's not going to take us long, we could just find some poor unsuspecting assholes and take their scroll."

It took some convincing but his teammates agreed under major protest and they set out to help their comrades. It didn't take long and they made their way to the tower at the center of the Forest of Death, they found that they weren't the first team there as the met with Michio's team and Hiroshi, much to Shoichi's chagrin.

"I can't believe they got here before we did," Shoichi said with a scowl on his face.

"It's your fault," Sora said frankly.

They could feel the tension between Shoichi and Hiroshi as they waited for the end of the second round when the kunoichi on the team they helped decided to speak to him.

"Uh, Shoichi?" she said nervously.

"Yeah?" he said with out breaking his concentration on Hiroshi.

"My name's Akemi and I just want to say thank you for helping us," she said as she snuck a kiss on him that finally broke his focus on his cousin.

"You're welcome, Akemi, was it?"

"Yeah," she said as she blushed. "Akemi Kudo."

"And where have you been keeping yourself?" he asked as he noticed how pretty she was.

Sora and Hajime were kind of annoyed at Shoichi's lack of focus.

"One pretty face and he forgets all about Hiroshi," said Sora.

"Seriously."

"That is why he can't beat me," said Hiroshi as his demeanor confused Hajime.

"I thought people said that the Hyuuga Clan weren't as rigid as they used to be since your parents got together," he asked Sora.

"They are, that's just him."

"Oh, it's too bad we couldn't go on our date. I was really looking forward to it."

"Why?" she asked aloof.

"It's, uh, because," he stuttered.

"Because what?"

"Should I tell her while we're here?" he asked himself.

"Uh, the suspense is killing me," she said sarcastically.

"Cha! Just go for it!" Inner Hajime shouted to him. "Okay, here goes, it's because I like you, Sora."

"Since when?"

"I don't know" he answered embarrassed.

"Why?"

"I don't know that either, I just do."

"Hmm," was all Sora had to say as she processed the information. "Well, I guess it's better than you not liking me."

A few days passed and everyone that was going to make it had officially made it.

"Okay, check the forest for any stragglers," Anko said to the ANBU before Kakashi addressed the Genin.

"There's a lot this year," Kakashi said to Ibiki and Anko.

"It's because of Naruto's kid, he galvanized the kunoichi to the point that I had no affect on them then they basically punked their teammates into not quitting," Ibiki said as he defended himself. "His dad did the same thing when I gave him the test, I don't know what it is about them but they seem to have an affect on people."

"We all lose it sooner of later Ibiki," Anko joked. "It happens to the best of us."

Kakashi moved to address the remaining genin teams.

"Congratulations on making it this far but there is a small problem that has arisen. It seems as if there are too many of you so we'll have to have a preliminary tournament."

The genin teams that remained included Team 7 Million, Team 3, Team 2 which was Moegi's team, Team 5, Akemi's team of which Hanabi was their sensei and the Stone Genin they encountered earlier in addition to the other teams that made it. After the tournament was over, there were 8 finalists, Shoichi, Sora, Hajime, Michio, Asu, Hiroshi, Takumi one of the Stone Genin, and Akemi who advanced on sheer willpower to impress Shoichi.

"Okay, we'll take a few minutes to formulate the match-ups for the final round tournament," said the proctor of the prelims.

"I get this jerk first!" Shoichi shouted while pointing at Hiroshi.

"I couldn't agree more," added Hiroshi.

"Just do it," Kakashi sighed as he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

After some deliberation, the Third Round Tournament was set and Kakashi came forward with the match-ups.

"Okay, First Match: Shoichi Uzumaki vs. Hiroshi Hyuuga, Second Match: Sora Namikaze vs. Takumi Yatate, Third Match: Asu Sarutobi vs. Akemi Kudo, and the Fourth Match: Hajime Uchiha vs. Michio Uchiha. The matches will take place in 30 days, good luck."

"Thanks for standing in for Konohamaru-sensei," Sora said to Udon and Moegi as the prelims adjourned.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Shoichi.

"The same place he always is when the chunin exams roll around," said Udon.

Konohamaru stood at the hero's monument in remembrance of his grandfather.

"I still miss you, grandpa," Konohamaru thought to himself.

"His grandfather died at the chunin exams when your parents were taking the exams," explained Moegi. "So, he's usually there paying his respects during these times."

Shoichi and Sora raced home to tell their parents of their progress.

"That's great," said Naruto. "Did you beat Sasuke's kid?"

"We didn't fight," answered Shoichi. "So how's this going to work with the training?"

"We thought of that," replied Naruto. "Hiashi and I'll be training you in rotation."

"Huh?" asked Shoichi.

"When one's training you, the other will be training me," answered Sora.

"You'd better pay attention too, Shoichi, because Neji just told me that Hiroshi's planning on taking one of your little girlfriends out to celebrate after he beats you," Naruto said to Shoichi.

Angry, Shoichi ran to the dojo to begin training.

"It's probably true," Naruto said to Hinata who just shook her head.

At the Uchiha house, Hajime and Michio told their parents of their match.

"Wow, how are you two going to deal with this?" Sakura asked her son and nephew.

"Well, we agreed that we give it our best and whatever happens happens," said Hajime.

"We don't want to be like Shoichi and his cousin," added Michio.

"Well, you two can take the day off," said Sasuke.

"We begin your training tomorrow," Itachi said.

**HEY EVERYONE, I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT NARUTO & GAARA, THE STORY YOU VOTED FOR IS UP UNDER NARUHINA. READ IT AND ENJOY.**


	8. Training Daze

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Training Daze**

"This is going to be tough, kid," Naruto said to Shoichi.

"I do have to admit that he's got the better record against me," he said as he and his sister was about to begin their training with their father and grandfather. "Why is that?"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase "Student of all trades, Sensei of none?"" Hiashi asked.

"No, grandfather."

"What I'm saying is that you are very talented in both Hyuuga and Namikaze techniques, which is impressive given your age and the nature of those techniques, but you have yet to fully master them due to the time you must give each side. Hiroshi, on the other hand, devotes all of his time to learning Hyuuga techniques so, in a sense, you're still not as good as he is. Especially since he's the greatest prodigy since Neji, his trainer."

"He's that good," asked a shocked Naruto.

"Yes, he's as good as you or Neji at picking up techniques."

"Damn."

"The one advantage you have is your raw power, which goes for the both of you.

"So, what's my strategy?" Shoichi asked.

"We're going to scale your arsenal back to a few attacks that you can set up and create openings for," Naruto said.

"What about me?" asked Sora.

"We're going the other way and beef you up with your training."

"Why?"

"Well, we don't know a whole lot about your opponent but we know you, so the idea is to overwhelm him before he can get anything going against you," said Hiashi.

"You'll start your training with me," Naruto said.

They left to the other training grounds to train as Shoichi and his grandfather began training at their house. After finishing his jutsu practice, Hajime was about to begin sparring with his father.

"I don't want you to use your sharingan," Sasuke told him.

"Why not?"

"It won't be the same if you do."

"What do you mean?"

"If you can tell my movements, it won't be the same work as if you had to keep up since your muscles work harder when you have to react."

"Understood."

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he stood in his Strong Fist stance.

"Ready," Hajime replied as he followed suit.

"Remember your mother is going to teach you some healing techniques later. Begin."

On the other side of the Uchiha house, Itachi was training Michio.

"Faster," Itachi said as he was training his son to increase his hand sign speed by following him without his sharingan.

"Horse, rabbit, ox, snake, rat, tiger," Michio repeated as he followed his father.

"The faster your hand signs, the faster you perform jutsu."

Michio trained until his hands couldn't move anymore.

"Here," Anko said as she brought a tub of ice water.

"What's this for?" he asked his parents.

"Soak your arms in it," Itachi explained. "It'll help you recover."

"Don't wait too long," Anko said. "I have to give you the snake contract."

As he soaked his arms, his parents talked about his training.

"Are you sure it's wise to have him sign the snake contract?" Itachi asked.

"It'd cancel Hajime out if Sasuke gives it to him since the snakes won't attack anyone with the contract," she answered. "There are also Naruto's kids to think about."

"What do you mean?"

"Although he didn't use it, he had the toad contract when he took the chunin exams."

"But do you think he'll give it to them?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"If he does, I'm sure he'll tell him not to use it."

Anko just looked at Itachi in disbelief, "You do know who Naruto's son is, right?"

At the Hyuuga Estate, Neji was overseeing Hiroshi's training.

"You have perfect form but you need to rotate faster," Neji said.

"Yes."

"Let's take a break," Neji said.

They sat down and Neji began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Hiroshi asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you taking on Naruto's son reminds me of when I fought him during my first chunin exam."

"Did you win?"

"To be honest, no."

"Really?"

"That brings me to what I wanted to tell you."

"Which is?"

"Be mindful when you battle Shoichi, Naruto always had a way of finding an extra strength when he needed it. I've seen it time and time again and after seeing his children, I'm sure it's been passed on."

"So, what should I do?"

"Pace yourself, string him along and punish any mistakes he makes," Neji explained. "I understand you two are rivals but you can't let yourself get caught up in that. If you get too emotional you'll be playing into his hands."

Asu was having a hard time training with Shikamaru as his laziness often got the best of him.

"How was that, Shikamaru-sensei? Shikamaru-sensei?"

She looked around and found him asleep on a tree.

"Shikamaru-sensei!" she shouted to wake him.

"That was good," he said as she startled him out of his sleep.

"You didn't even see it."

"Well, do it again."

Akemi and Hanabi's training was going the most smoothly, mostly because of Akemi's determination to look good in front of Shoichi.

"Good, good, Akemi," Hanabi encouraged as they sparred.

They took a break and Hanabi was curious of what lit the fire under Akemi.

"You've always been a fine student but you've never been so dialed in, what's gotten into you?"

"I, I, I just want to do my best," she lied to her sensei.

"Mm-hmm," Hanabi replied suspiciously.

Hiashi spoke to Shoichi as he was about to begin his training.

"Before we get started, there's something I must explain to you," Hiashi said. "There are many different types of fighters, do you know what they are?"

"Uh, shinobi, samurai, Z-Warriors perhaps?"

"Z-Warriors? Anyway, the different types are punishing, poking, ranged, power, and low tier."

"What's the difference?"

"Punishers excel at counterattacking, they wait for their opponents to make critical mistakes, the Hyuuga are examples of this. Poking fighters are conservative, they attack quickly and defend while chipping away at their opponent. Ranged fighters, as the name suggests, best operate from a distance like the Nara and Yamanaka clans. Power fighter thrive on inflicting large amounts of damage, they tend to overwhelm their opponents with their impressive offense like the Inuzuka and Namikaze clans, Might Guy and Rock Lee are also examples of this. Low tier fighters aren't proficient at much in combat."

"How?"

"Well, most of the other types can still be victorious if they're caught out of their element. A punisher's worst nightmare in battle is a poker because the poker's hit and run tactics don't really allow for counterattacks but a punisher can be victorious if he's patient and counterattacks when he can. Power fighters usually don't do well with ranged fighters as they tend to stay away from direct contact with their opponents but a ranged fighter can't stay away forever in direct combat, again its matter of patience. Low-tier fighters don't usually have anything to fall back, while they are still able to win, their chances are nil. Most people who fall into this category become specialists in Genjutsu if they can."

"What kind is dad?" Shoichi asked.

"Your father is rather unique in terms of combat."

"How so?"

"He seems to be well versed in them all, being a Namikaze, he'd naturally do well in power combat but he can somehow become a punisher, poker, or ranged fighter when needed. I don't know how, it may have something to do with the fact that he had no one to teach him when he was younger but he's somehow able to do it."

"What about me?"

"As I said earlier, you're good at punishing and power but Hiroshi's better at punishing than you are at either so the plan is to give you a third type, poker."

"I'm going to be a poker?" Shoichi said with a childish smirk that earned him a smack on the top of the head.

"Be serious, now you will poke until you can frustrate him enough that he makes a mistake and you can punish him which you will then transition into your offense. Let's begin."

While taking a break from training with her father, Sora had a question for him.

"Why are you only training me for my first opponent?"

"What's the most important round of a tournament?" Naruto quizzed his daughter.

"The finals, of course," she answered confidently.

"Nope."

"No?"

"The most important round of a tournament is the next round and the next round for you is the first round. Besides, you'll be able to watch your opponents for the next round."

They all trained for the next 27 days and got the last three days off to recover as was customary. While he was coming home after some relaxing at the river with some of his fangirls, Shoichi ran into his cousin and rival, Hiroshi. It was mandated that opponents were to stay away from each other but they couldn't help themselves and came face to face.

"How's it hangin', you big stupid jackass?" Shoichi greeted him. "I can't wait to get you in the middle of that arena."

"Yes, you can," Hiroshi retorted plainly. "Despite all you bravado, I can see the fear in your eyes, cousin."

"What fear? The only thing I'm afraid of is not being able to visit the Hyuuga estate after the smack I'm going lay down on you."

"Yeah, you tell him, Shoichi," said Choji's recently fingered niece.

"You could, at least, be honest with yourself."

"What?"

"You know that I'm the only one here that consistently beats you and that scares you, the thought that your first match could be your last."

"Whatever," another of the girls said in Shoichi's defense. "Shoichi's going to smoke you."

"Yeah," the girls cheered as Shoichi continued to lock eyes with Hiroshi.

"You can let them sweet talk you into thinking something different all you want," Hiroshi said as he began to walk away. "But it won't work. I'll see you at the arena, cousin."

Shoichi watched his cousin leave as the girls continued to talk of his greatness with only one thought in his head.

"I'm not afraid of him, am I?"

**SORRY I FORGOT TO YESTERDAY BUT I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO INVENTED THE APPLE. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO WHO CAN UNSCRAMBLE AN EGG. AZRALEAN WHO WHO BEAT THE SUN IN A STARING CONTEST, VALLAVARAYAN WHO CAN LICK HIS ELBOW, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO BIGFOOT TAKES PICTURES OF. AND ROSE TIGER WHO HAS NEVER HAD A SURPRISE PARTY BECAUSE SHE CAN NEVER BE SURPRISED. EVER**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**


	9. Slug Fest

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Slug Fest**

Shoichi treated his children to some ramen for lunch at Ichiraku, the final day before the exams.

"You two are sure to become chunin tomorrow," Ayame said as she served them their orders.

"Yeah, I think we've go them primed and ready," Naruto said.

"Any predictions for tomorrow?" Teuchi asked.

Sora looked at him and he could see the malice in her eyes.

"Pain."

The next day, the villagers filed into the stadium as the finals were about to commence. Kakashi, Konan and their young daughter sat high above with the visiting Gaara.

"I'm anxious to get a look at Naruto's children," Gaara said. "I've heard good things about them."

"True," Kakashi replied. "This may be the most powerful generation of genin the Leaf Village has ever produced."

"More powerful than when Naruto was a genin?"

"Yes."

"By the way, here's the roster of the new chunin in my village."

"Thank you, it's a same that sandstorm kept you from joining us last month."

"It looks like their ready," Konan said as the people were finally seated and the genin came out lead by their proctor, Genma Shirunai.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Kakashi said as he moved to address the crowd. "Thank you, everyone, for being here at the final round of the chunin exams. This is sure to be an exciting event for all to see, so enjoy the show as we get of glimpse of the future of the shinobi world."

The crowd applauded as Kakashi took his seat.

"Okay," Genma said with a senbon in his mouth. "The first match is Shoichi Uzumaki vs. Hiroshi Hyuuga. The rest of you will wait up there."

Though he didn't show it, Hiroshi's words had gotten to Shoichi and he'd been thinking about it since their confrontation.

"I can't be afraid of him," he thought as he turned to face his cousin.

"Byakugan!" Hiroshi activated his Byakugan trying to intimidate Shoichi.

His intimidation tactics worked as Shoichi backed up to take a breath, he paced back and forth trying to collect himself until he heard something in the crowd that started inspire him.

"Shoichi! Shoichi! Shoichi!" his fan girls chanted.

Shoichi smiled and waved thanking them for their support, Genma and Hiroshi, on the other hand were becoming impatient.

"Let's get this started, Shoichi," Genma said.

"Hey, I know, I know, I know," Shoichi said.

"Come on," Hiroshi said as he was more riled up than usual causing Genma to have to hold him back.

"Back him up!" Shoichi shouted. "Back him up!"

Genma finally calmed Hiroshi down while Shoichi finally mustered up enough courage to face off with his cousin.

"He has the better record but I've beaten him before," Shoichi thought as he sized Hiroshi up. "And that killer training from dad and grandfather made me unstoppable."

"What do you say?" Genma asked.

"Okay, let's go," Shoichi said. "Byakugan!"

"Begin!"

They both circled each other until Shoichi made a move and attacked.

"Rotation!"

Hiroshi's Rotation knocked repelled Shoichi halfway across the arena.

"Damn it, he's forgotten everything we taught him already," Naruto said to Hiashi as they watched the fight with Hinata, Haru, Isamu, Raiden and Uchiha families.

"Don't worry, he'll settle down," Hiashi assured.

"Let's go, Shoichi," his little brother yelled.

"So, how strong did you make this kid?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see if he ever gets his head out of his ass," replied Naruto.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Hajime asked Sora.

"He's a jackass," she answered frankly.

"Are you ready to continue?" Genma asked Shoichi as he was still on the ground trying again to gather himself.

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey!" he shouted to his cousin. "You are in trouble now."

Shoichi got to his feet and sets up in the Gentle Fist style.

"I'm glad you're getting serious," Hiroshi said as he got in the Gentle Fist stance.

Shoichi rushed towards him at full speed.

"Rotation!"

Shoichi stopped at the edge of the Rotation and waited, after the jutsu ended, he landed two quick blows to Hiroshi then used the Body Flicker jutsu and retreated as he began to counter.

"I told you," Hiashi said as they watched Shoichi play keep away with his cousin. "Now that he's calmed down, he'll do fine."

"Yeah, but Hiroshi's still strong," Naruto said. "He doesn't look like he's going to open up."

"That's the way," Neji thought to himself. "He'll soon slip up and then you'll take advantage."

"Your little protoge is talented," Tenten said as she sat next to Neji.

Hiroshi was holding fast but was becoming frustrated as Shoichi continued to land small direct single attacks that chipped away at him with the Body Flicker, the Byakugan save him as Shoichi was still unable to do any significant damage.

"Damn it, I can't seem to get my hands on him. What do I have to do?" he thought.

He couldn't take it anymore and tried to land a serious blow to his cousin which turned out to be a mistake, he got the glancing blow that any Gentle Fist practitioner needs but left himself open to an attack from Shoichi that he took serious advantage of. Shoichi landed a series of blows upon his cousin and had him reeling.

"Yeah, go Shoichi," Akemi cheered.

Hearing her and the rest of his fan girls made him grow overconfident, he began waving at them and didn't notice Hiroshi activated the Eight Trigrams.

"Idiot," Sora sighed to herself.

"This is what makes me better than you," Hiroshi said as he got up.

"What are you…?"

As he turned around, Shoichi noticed the Eight Trigrams.

"Oh."

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms!" Hiroshi shouted as he came at Shoichi.

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms Guard!

To Hiroshi's surprise, Shoichi blocked the first two strikes.

"What?" was his first thought. "Four Palms!"

"Four Palms Guard!" Shoichi shouted with a smile as he blocked the next four strikes.

Unable to stop, Hiroshi continued striking but kept being blocked by Shoichi.

"Impossible," Neji said.

"Where did he learn that?" Naruto asked. "Did you teach him, Hiashi?"

"I don't know that technique," Hiashi said. "But it's sure impressive."

"Mother taught him," Haru said.

They all looked at Hinata who had a slight smile on her face.

"What is that move?" her father asked.

"It's called the Eight Trigrams Guard," she answered. "It's a variant of my Gentle Armor. While you two were so worried about how to attack, I took time to fortify his defenses."

"Gentle Armor?" Hiashi asked. "How does it work?"

"It's simple," she began. "Like the Rotation, I release my chakra all over my body but instead of violently ejecting it while rotating, I hold it and create a protective shroud around me. He didn't have time to perfect it and was only able to apply it to his hands then made the name up."

"Wow, Hinata," Sakura said. "That's a great move."

"Simple but effective," Sasuke added. "Not overkill like Naruto's."

"Hey, overkill works."

"The only problem is that while he's able to defend himself from Hiroshi's Gentle Fist, he isn't able to defend his chakra. Hiroshi's depleted some of his chakra."

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say about the same amount he used attacking him."

"So, it looks like we're back where he started," Hiroshi said.

He was right as they were both diminished while they continued to face off.

"Speak for yourself," Shoichi said.

He tried to use the Body Flicker but could only move a few feet from where he started.

"Damn it."

"It all over," Hiroshi said with a smile as he rushed towards Shoichi.

He tried to attack with the Gentle Fist but found that he was unable to use it.

"What?"

"What's wrong with them?" Akemi asked Sora.

"Byakugan! It looks as if they don't have much chakra left."

"But Hiroshi has a high chakra capacity," Michio said in disbelief.

"So does Shoichi," Hajime added.

"Yeah, but after using such heavy chakra burning jutsu, I'm not surprised."

The two combatants tried to figure out what their next course of action was as their chakra was so drained that they could no longer maintain their Byakugan. It didn't take long as the looked into each other's eyes and what was expected to be a match of great jutsu display turned into a fist fight.

"Man, this is a total slugfest," Isamu said as he was enjoying the fight.

Hiroshi took the first advantage as he pulled Shoichi's head up over his head and unleashed a series of vicious punches to his upper body. Shoichi managed to take the shirt all of the way off and throws it in Hiroshi's face then delivers his own series of punches to Hiroshi, Shoichi used a double leg takedown and took the fight to the ground then started punching Hiroshi in the face.

"These two are cousins, right?" Gaara asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, but they're rivals also."

Hiroshi managed to get the shirt off of his face, he turned Shoichi over and returned his punches to the face.

"No offense, Neji," Tenten said. "But I didn't know the Hyuuga could get down and dirty like that."

They eventually got back to their feet and the girls got a good look at the marks on Shoichi face.

"No!" they cried at his bruises.

They were dead on their feet as they looked at each other.

"This is it," Naruto said.

"You can see it in their eyes," Itachi added.

Shoichi reached back and threw a punch, Hiroshi ducked and broke his ribs with a powerful punch that made him stagger from the pain. Hiroshi tried to take the advantage but left himself open and got knocked out by a punch from Shoichi who finally collapsed. Genma looked them both over and could only come to one to on conclusion.

"Shoichi is the victor by virtue of losing consciousness last."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto shouted as he slapped Isamu five.

"He may have won," Hiashi said. "But he's not going to be able to continue."

"That Hyuuga kid must be something special to do that much damage to someone with our chakra," Isamu said.

"Clearly," Raiden added.

As the medics picked them up off of the arena floor, the girls had a change of heart.

"Hey, I think those scars make him even hotter."

"Yeah, like a total bad ass."

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO INVENTED THE WORD "KILL" IN ADDITION TO THE WORDS "DIE," "BEER," AND "WHAT." LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO DOESN'T DAYDREAM BECAUSE HE'S TOO BUSY GIVING EVERYONE ELSE NIGHTMARES. AZRALEAN WHO PARTICIPATED IN THE RUNNING OF THE BULLS AND WALKED, VALLAVARAYAN WHO RUNS ON BATTERIES, DIE HARDS TO BE EXACT, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO NEVER ASKS "WHO'S YOUR DADDY?" BECAUSE HE KNOWS THE ANSWER AND ROSE TIGER WHO WILL NEVER HAVE A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE HER HEART ISN'T NEARLY FOOLISH ENOUGH TO ATTACK HER.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**


	10. Akem's Determination

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Akemi's Determination**

Sora faced off with her opponent from the Village Hidden in the Stone, Takumi Yatate.

"I'd hate to ruin that pretty little face of your," he said. "You should quit now that you don't have your teammates with you."

"You talk too much," she replied frankly.

"Okay," Genma said. "You may begin."

Not wasting anytime, Sora Body Flickers and begins her attack as he retreats.

"Wouldn't have figured you for a coward with all of your tough talk," she said.

With a smile, he counterattacks and made her back off letting him perform a set of hand signs.

"Earth Style Summon: Stone Rook Jutsu!"

A tower grew appeared beneath him and lifted him out of harms way.

"What is that?" she thought to herself.

"You'll never be able to get to me from up here," he said with a devious smile on his face.

Sora had to be quick on her feet and dodge as weapons began to rain down on her. Meanwhile, Akemi decided to visit Shoichi in the infirmary to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied after seeing that it was her. "Lady Tsunade came and healed me."

"That's good, so you're going to fight in the next round, right?"

"Uh, no," he said with a little disappointment in his voice. "I still have to take it easy plus I don't have any chakra left."

"Oh, that's too bad. It shouldn't matter though, the way you two fought, you're sure to be selected as chunin."

"Here's hoping."

"We should celebrate," she said with a smile on her face.

"You could start by kissing me."

She immediately blushed when she saw the look in his eyes as he smiled at her, she nervously approached him and placed her lips on his. Unknown to them, Hiroshi had walked in to find them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh," she said embarrassed. "I'd better get back, you're sister should've defeated her opponent by now."

She left trying to avoid eye contact with Hiroshi.

"Do you ever give it a rest?" he asked Shoichi.

"Don't hate the ninja," Shoichi said with a smile. "Hate the mission. Besides, I like her."

"Just her?"

"Well, it's out of her and the Daimyo's daughter, Reiko. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I came to congratulate you on your victory," he said as he bowed.

"No need for formalities cousin, I won't be able to continue anyway."

"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, where the hell did you get that punch from?"

"I did some training with Lee and Guy-sensei to get ready for this."

"Good, listen, we need to end this crap between us. There's nothing wrong with being rivals but we're family, there's no point in this tension between us."

"I agree, Neji has told me about the dangers of animosity within a family."

As Shoichi and Hiroshi put their differences aside, Sora's match was still raging on.

"She just needs to get him off of that tower," Naruto said.

"But it's all she can do to avoid those weapons," Hiashi replied.

Sora tried to go on the offensive and charged the tower, she applied her chakra to her feet and began running up the wall only to find a large blade barreling down on her making her leap off to avoid it.

"Damn it," she thought as she landed.

She looked at her father and grandfather as she tried to devise a plan.

"I know they told me not to use this but I don't have any other choice."

After their final training session was done, Sora and Shoichi received their final instructions for their match.

"One last thing," Naruto said. "Don't use your wind chakra."

"Why not?" a confused Shoichi asked.

"Because the cutting nature of wind chakra makes it's variety of jutsu deadlier than the other types."

"And the point is to become chunin," Hiashi added. "Not kill your opponent."

Sora had made up her mind and was about to go against their wishes.

"Hell, he's using his element," she thought as she performed some hand signs. "Wind Style: Sword of the North Wind."

She created a sword of wind in her hand and charged the tower with it.

"We told her not to but it looks like she has no other choice," Naruto said.

Using the infinite cutting power of the wind sword, she cut the tower down causing it to fall. Takumi leapt of to avoid major damage of falling with it.

"Damn, she's good," he thought to himself. "Where'd she go?"

She appeared behind him and unleashed a powerful barrage of Namikaze and Hyuuga jutsu that demolished him. She left him lying at the feet of Genma who called the match.

"Sora Namikaze wins."

"2 and 0, you and Hinata must be proud, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah, even though Shoichi got hurt I'm glad he doesn't have to fight his sister."

"I don't know how I would've handled that," Hinata added. "How are you going to deal with Hajime fighting his cousin? They aren't like Shoichi and Hiroshi."

"They've come to terms with it and so have we," Sasuke said.

"They're going to give it their all but their not trying to hurt each other," Itachi added.

"That's easy for you two to say," Sakura said. "You didn't have to push them out."

"Yeah," Anko added. "You just got the fun part."

"The fun part of what, mom?" Kiyomi asked.

"Uh, nothing."

As Asu and Akemi came out, Anko was feeling a little frisky the mere mention of sex with her husband.

"Hey, why don't we find somewhere to be?" she whispered into Itachi's ear.

"Really?" he whispered back. "Where?"

"Look, I've been a proctor going on 15 years, I know this place inside and out," she explained. "Just remember to be quick so we don't miss the match."

"Okay, let's go."

"Uh, could you watch Kiyomi for a second, Sakura?" Anko asked. "I, uh, hurt my back training Michio and Itachi's going straighten it out for me."

"Sure."

They got up and left quickly as Naruto, watched them.

"Those two sure go at it a lot," Sakura said knowing where they were going to do.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"My brother's a bigger horn dog than you'd think," Sasuke explained frankly.

Sora had just made it back to the waiting area where she was congratulated by Hajime and Michio.

"Thanks, that guy was tougher than I thought."

"I knew he wouldn't beat you though," Hajime said."

"I'm glad you're so confident in me but I'm more interested in what's going to happen with you two."

"Hey, they're about to begin," Michio said.

Asu and Akemi faced off in the middle of the arena.

"I have to show Shoichi how good I am," Akemi thought. "I can't lose."

"Begin!"

Akemi attacked first with taijutsu skill superior to that of a genin.

"I expected her to be that talented in taijutsu with Hanabi as her sensei," Hiashi said.

"She moves like a Hyuuga," Gaara said to Kakashi.

"Makes sense since a Hyuuga is her jonin instructor."

In the crowd, Shikamaru watched with Temari who was visiting with Gaara.

"Your student is barely defending," Temari said.

"Well, taijutsu isn't her jonin's forte or mine, for that matter, but she'll find her way."

Asu ducked a punch and gave her the stiffest kick she could then put some distance between them.

"Shadow Warrior Jutsu."

Asu's shadow stood up off of the ground and began to attack Akemi.

"Is your clan alright with you teaching her one of your jutsu?" Temari asked.

"They were being troublesome but I didn't teach her any jutsu, I just taught her how to work her chakra into her shadow, this is a completely original jutsu."

Akemi was put on the defensive as the shadow fought in Asu's place.

"I can't believe I can touch a shadow like this," Akemi thought. "I have to figure out a way to get to her."

Thinking quickly, Akemi headed for the arena wall, she ran up about halfway then shot off of it towards Asu leaving the shadow unable to keep up. Surprised, Asu broke the jutsu to defend herself from the punch that Akemi gave her. Having her punch blocked, she flipped in midair and landed behind her giving Asu a kick that floored her as Akemi got to work with a few hand signs.

"Dragon Fist Jutsu!"

"She should win it with this," Hanabi thought to herself. "She almost beat me the last time she used it when we sparred."

Her body began to glow as she got into her fighting stance, Asu got up to only to be met with an even more another barrage of attacks more intense than the first. Akemi finished her off with an uppercut that knocked her out make Genma call the match.

"Asu is knocked out, Akemi wins the match."

Akemi could've flown into the sky from her happiness.

"Wow, she's pretty good," Shoichi said as he and Hiroshi watched from the window of the infirmary.

"Yes, she's very talented. Asu's Shadow Warrior Jutsu is extremely difficult to overcome yet she did it with such a simple action."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said. "After all that training."

"It'll be okay," Temari said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "She still may become a chunin."

"So that's the Dragon Fist Jutsu," Naruto said. "I've heard about it when her family came to the village but this is the first time I've seen it."

"I'd like to spar with one of them to see it for myself," Hiashi said.

"So would I," the returning Itachi said.

He sat down with Anko who handed him his hair tie back, the both of them sweating.

"Wow, she's glowing," Sakura said to Hinata.

"Well, I'm just glad Naruto's so focused on the matches or that could be me right now."

"Hey, your kid's are coming out," Naruto said. "If nothing else, this should be interesting."

**OKAY I'M BACK, ENJOY.**


	11. New Chunin and Lost Clans

**The Ultimate Alliance of Authors Episode 2 Rangiku or Tsunade? That is the question.**

**The Ultimate Alliance of Authors were sitting in Alliance headquarters when lulamaemobster came in.**

"**What the mix is?" **

"**Hey, lulamaemobster," they replied.**

"**I have a question for you guys," he said.**

"**What?" Ravercozy asked.**

"**Who'd you rather do, Rangiku from Bleach or Tsunade?" he asked. "I'm kinda stuck between the two."**

"**Why?" Adngo417 asked.**

"**Well, they're both big breasted thick chicks, which is what I like," lulamaemobster answered.**

"**Built for comfort, not speed," Ravercozy said.**

"**Yeah, I'm not saying I don't like skinny chicks but Google Tocarra Jones from America's Next Top Model and you'll see what I mean," explained lulamaemobster. "Anyway, I'm stuck because of their personalities."**

"**Their personalities?" Blame Truth asked.**

"**Yeah, forget that they're animated and picture two real life women like them, Rangiku seems like she's more fun loving but Tsunade seems like a man-eater and I love those types of women."**

"**Hell yeah," Morristofoxes said.**

"**Because I'm a come and get it guy," lulamaemobster said. "I love a woman that goes after what she wants. Also, Rangiku seems like she's more willing to try stuff but Tsunade looks like she knows how to do stuff." **

"**That's because she's so old," Uzumakie said.**

"**Yeah, but she doesn't look it," lulamaemobster said. "Another thing is that Rangiku seems a little flaky and Tsunade looks like she doesn't need you and would only call you when she wants a piece and then banishes you from her sight."**

"**Hey, if you like big breasts then you forgot about that kunoichi, Samui, from Killer Bee's team." Kage Bijuu said.**

"**Yeah, she had some massive milk bladders," Ravercozy said.**

"**Yeah, and some beautiful eyes," lulamaemobster said. "I'm an Eye Guy, I just melt for a girl with beautiful eyes."**

"**Why not have all three of them?" Blame Truth asked.**

"**Well, despite by fanfics, I'm a one woman guy," lulamaemobster said.**

"**Well, what if you and the three of them were single and didn't care?" Uzumakie asked.**

"**Maybe, but still."**

"**It doesn't matter," a hateful voice said. "Because I'm going to see to it that you don't ever do anything let alone a woman, I can't stand you guys."**

"**Jealousy Inferno," Blame Truth said. "I thought I smelled bitch."**

"**Well, prepare for pure hatred."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**New Chunin and a Lost Clan**

Hajime and Michio faced off in the middle of the arena with their sharingan already activated.

"I have to admit that I am a little nervous," Sakura said as she clutched Sasuke's arm.

"Begin," Genma shouted in the middle of the arena.

The cousins faced off, each debating whether or not he should attack.

"What are they doing?" a bored Naruto asked.

"Unlike you, they don't run in head first," Sasuke said.

Suddenly, Michio made a move as he performed some hand signs, his training with his father paid off as the speed he performed the hand signs with took Hajime by surprise and made him retreat back in defense.

"He's so fast," Hajime thought.

"Water Style: Pounding Rain Jutsu!" Michio shouted.

Rain came falling down up the arena, despite being the size of regular raindrops they felt very heavy as they fell upon him. He quickly took what little cover he was able to under Takumi's tower.

"I can't believe he was able to develop his hand speed so much," Hajime said.

"It's going to come down to if Hajime's overall speed can counteract the speed at which Michio can perform jutsu," Sasuke said as he watched the battle.

"This is going to be interesting," Naruto said.

Back in the arena, Hajime came to the same conclusion as his father did.

"I've got to get to him before he…"

Hajime's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of what appeared to be an army of skeletons and undead shinobi.

"What is this?" he asked.

The army attacked and he was barely able to defend himself, he used his most powerful attack as an Uchiha.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

To his chagrin, the soldiers that were burnt by the jutsu rose from the up and continued to attack him until the realized what was happening.

"Release," he said.

The army immediately disappeared and he found himself back in the arena.

"He's gotten better at genjutsu," Sasuke said.

"Hajime's talented as well to realize what was happening," Itachi said.

In the arena, Hajime turned the tables as he began to attack his cousin whose sharingan helped him barely dodge as Hajime left a huge crack in the wall where he hit.

"I didn't mean to use that much chakra," Hajime thought to himself.

"This would be different battle if we could use our elements," Michio thought.

He ducked a punch from his cousin and swept his legs from underneath him, he quickly performed some hand signs.

"Hundred Crows Jutsu!" he shouted.

As Hajime got to his feet, he had to defend from a large murder of crows that attacked him. He used the spectacular kunai skills his father and uncle possessed and destroyed each one of them and went on the offensive with an astounding volley of kunai and shuriken, Michio defended with his own volley and the audience was amazed as the watched kunai and shuriken collide into each other.

"This is incredible," Shoichi said.

"Yes, they're almost as accurate as Neji's friend Tenten," Hiroshi said.

After exhausting their ninja tool supply, Hajime charged his cousin as he was about to perform another jutsu.

"I have to stop him before he does it," Hajime thought.

Michio was about to perform the final hand sign when Hajime reached him and grabbed his hand before giving him a head butt.

"He must've learned that from Sakura," Ino who was in the crowd with Choji thought.

Michio went reeling until he caught himself and flipped while creating some hand signs.

"Scarecrow Summoning Jutsu!"

Michio slammed his hand on the ground and a scarecrow appeared and attacked Hajime.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"It's a summon he developed," Itachi explained. "He infused a scarecrow with his chakra enabling it to fight for him."

Unimpressed, Hajime just batted the scarecrow out of the way separating it in half, the big surprise was that its lower body and upper body moved again and attacked him on both fronts.

"I've had enough of this," Hajime thought. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The fire engulfed the scarecrow and Hajime felt as if he destroyed it but all he did was create a flaming scarecrow to attack him.

"I don't think these kids know how to listen," Naruto said watching another one use a dangerous element after being told not to. "They have no respect for authority."

"You're one to talk," Hiashi said.

"Last night," Naruto began as he stared at Hiashi. "Hinata and I…"

"Watch it," Hiashi said.

As Naruto and Hiashi went back to watching the match, Hajime had his hands full with the flaming scarecrow parts until he had an idea. He rushed towards Michio as the parts followed him. At the last minute, he leapt over the top of Michio causing the parts to speed toward him.

"So, that's his game," Michio thought. "Not going to work."

The scarecrow parts stopped as they reached Michio, they then went around and continued to pursue Hajime.

"Damn it," he said to himself. "I'll have to attack him directly to put an end to this but that won't be easy with having to deal with this thing."

"Perfect," Michio thought. "As long as he has to deal with the scarecrow, he can't focus on me."

"How do I get rid of this thing?" Hajime thought to himself as he continued to evade. "I can't put it out because my other element is lightning."

Using his sharingan, Hajime could see that it shared the same chakra as his cousin.

"Maybe that's it," he thought to himself. "Maybe if I disturb his chakra then that will break the link between the two. It's worth a shot."

He charged Michio again to put his plan into action.

"I know he's not trying this again," Michio thought.

When he was close enough, Hajime created a clone that jumped as he did before and distracted Michio for just a brief second with was just long enough for Hajime to disrupt his chakra by taking a page out of the Hyuuga book and injected his chakra into his cousin. Just as he thought, the scarecrow fell lifeless to the ground allowing him to unleash a right hand on his cousin that knocked him out on the ground.

"This match is ov…" Genma began to call the match until something happened.

Hajime suddenly fell unconscious causing a confused Genma to call the match a draw.

"Crow's Feather," Itachi said.

Hajime came to later in the infirmary next to his cousin who had recently regained consciousness as well.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I placed a Crow's Feather on you," Michio explained as he came over and took the feather off of Hajime.

"Crow's Feather? What's that?"

"It's something dad developed as a way to neutralize someone in a non-lethal manner, it drains your chakra almost instantaneously. I placed it on you as you charged at me the last time but you got that punch off before it could drain you."

At that moment, Shoichi busted in.

"Can you guys move?"

"Yeah," they said.

"Come on, you've gotta see this."

They followed Shoichi and found that he was a clone as he led them to where the real Shoichi and Hiroshi were watching Sora and Akemi battling furiously.

"Man," Hajime said.

"They're really going at it," Michio added.

While Hajime and Michio were in the infirmary, Sora and Akemi faced off in the middle of the arena for what was now the final.

"Look, I don't have time to waste," Akemi said to Sora. "There's someone watching me and I have to show him what I'm made of."

"Looks like he's got another one," Sora sighed. "If you want to end this quickly, I'll just beat you quickly."

Sora activated her byakugan.

"Let's do this," Akemi said. "Dragon Fist Jutsu!"

"Begin!"

Instantly, they both collided throwing lethal shots at each other.

"I can't believe that's Sora," Hajime said as he watched his crush.

"I can't believe that's Akemi," Shoichi said. "I think that's my new squeeze."

There was no hint of any defense as they both traded vicious shots, while Naruto, Hiashi, Isamu, and Raiden were enjoying the action, Hinata was having a hard time dealing with seeing the carnage her daughter was involved it.

"She's a shinobi," Hinata kept telling herself but it wasn't working as she continued to worry.

She clutched Naruto's arm and he noticed the concern on her face and held her to console her.

"You shouldn't worry, Hinata," Hiashi said. "This won't last long, their expending too much energy and taking too much punishment."

Hanabi was watching the battle and couldn't help critiquing her student.

"I wish she'd block more but she seems to be holding up nicely," she thought. "Their offense is tremendous though."

Hiashi's prediction held true as they began to slow down their pace, they continued to trade blows one at a time until they knocked each other to the ground. Genma could see that neither was unconscious and trying to get back to their feet, both girls struggled slowly until one of them fell back to the ground and the other made it.

"This match is over," Genma said. "Akemi Kudo wins."

"Oh, man," Shoichi said. "I don't know whether to be happy for Akemi or sad for Sora."

"I'm going to tell Sora you said that," Hajime threatened.

"Hey, I'm not the one who likes her," he teased back. "You'd better be concerned as hell when you see her."

"Looks like the Kudo Clan is on the map," Naruto said.

"It seems that way," Hiashi added.

Kakashi got up to speak to the crowd as Akemi stood on before him.

"Everyone, I give you the winner and newest chunin of the Leaf Village, Akemi Kudo."

The crowd applauded her but the only person she was concerned with was Shoichi who also applauded her with the rest of the Leaf Genin. A few days later, Hinata came home to find Naruto hard at work on the Make Out Series.

"Hello, Naruto," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, baby," he said back.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"Uh, they're in the village," he answered. "Haru's over at the academy getting some extra work in with Iruka-sensei, I think Sora's out with Hajime and I haven't seen Shoichi all day."

"Oh, well, I'm going to take a shower before Arisu serves dinner," she said suggestively.

"Is there room for one more?" he asked getting the hint.

"Maybe."

He got up and followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom, she heard a noise coming from down the hall that Naruto was too busy thinking about sex to hear.

"I'm gonna get me some pussy," he repeated with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Well, he's dead to the world," she said. "I'd better go check it out myself."

She went down the hall and found that the noise was coming from Shoichi's room, she also found that the noise was very familiar.

"It almost sounds like…"

She opened the door and found Shoichi in bed with Akemi.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted surprising the both of them.

Hearing his wife shouting snapped Naruto out of it and he rushed down the hallway ready for anything, a smile was brought to his face after he saw what his son was doing.

"All right, son," Naruto said causing Hinata to glare at him.

"Get down stairs, now," Hinata said angry. "And I think you'd better go home, Akemi."

Shoichi was downstairs facing his angry mother and his father who was standing behind her so that she couldn't see his prideful smile when his sister came in.

"What'd he do now?" she asked seeing the situation.

"Making his dad proud," Naruto said as he slapped his son five.

"Naruto, please," Hinata said.

"Hey, he didn't do anything we don't do."

"What?" Shoichi said.

"Yeah, your mom and I have sex," Naruto said.

"You do not do that to mom!" an agitate Shoichi shouted.

"Hell, how do you think you got here?"

"That is not how I got here," Shoichi said.

"In his defense," Sora began. "He was asleep that day in class."

A few days later, they celebrated Naruto's 28th birthday and their and the Uchiha kids being selected as chunin in addition to Shoichi's new girlfriend, Akemi, who was also in attendance.

"What are you going to tell Reiko?" Hajime asked Shoichi.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Shoichi replied.

After everyone presented him with gifts, Hinata had one last gift to give him.

"I've found your mother's clan," she said in front of everyone.

"You did?" he asked. "Thanks."

"Did she just say that she found the Uzumaki Clan?" Tsunade asked Kakashi.

"I think so," Kakashi said. "Ask her to be sure."

"Uh, Hinata?" Tsunade asked. "Did you say that you found the Uzumaki Clan?"

"Yes."

At that moment, all of the adults that were older than Naruto and his friends' faces went white.

"Hold on," Kakashi said. "We may be overreacting. Are they coming here, Hinata?"

"No," she said to their relief. "I've only found their location, I was about to ask you if we were able to travel their land."

"What land are they from?" Naruto asked.

"Strange enough," Hinata answered. "They're from the Land of Uzumaki."

"Really? How come we've never heard of it?"

Realizing that he's old enough to know, they tell him the truth.

"The reason you've never heard of them is that all of the villages have taken steps to stay the fuck away from them," Tsunade said.

"What?"

"These are some fucked up people, Naruto."

"That whole clan is full of sons of bitches and dog eating motherfuckers," Raiden added. "They are our clan's only true rivals, a rivalry built on hate."

"Then how did my parents get together?" Naruto asked.

"Blame Jiraiya for that," Tsunade explained.

"He tried to end the fighting between the clans by bringing them together," Raiden said. "But that only intensified it."

Isamu, Naruto and his kids were surprised as they'd never seen Raiden so agitated.

"Well, do we have permission to go and visit them?" Hinata asked Kakashi.

"Yeah," he said. "Whatever, I'm just glad that they aren't coming here."

The next day, Naruto and his family were about to depart to find his mother's clan when Raiden had one last message.

"If you see that son of a bitch, Big Daddy Uzumaki, tell him I'm not hard to find if he wants to get his ass kicked."

"Big Daddy Uzumaki?" Haru asked. "I hear mom screaming that sometimes at night."

"Uh, let's go," Hinata said as Naruto just grinned.

After some traveling and crossing a few lands, they crossed the border into the Land of Uzumaki. They did some searching and found the land's shinobi village, the Village Hidden in the Uzumaki. They entered the village and felt the hostility from the villagers that all resembled Naruto somewhat without the hair and intense eyes, in fact, their eyes seemed somewhat dim. They were lead to the village leader, a man named Uzumaki Uzumaki.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," he answered.

"Uzumaki? You look like one of those damn Namikaze."

"Wait a minute," another one said. "Didn't Kushina have a baby with a Namikaze?"

"You're right," Uzumaki said. "And he does kinda look like Kushina, well, I guess we'd better ask her."

"Wait, she's alive?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Big Wang Uzumaki will show you where she is."

A large man appeared to take them to find Kushina.

"Big Wang?" Naruto asked.

"He's half-Chinese," Uzumaki explained as Big Wang just growled.

He led them to a house, he knocked on the door and a servant woman opened the door. Seeing that they were with Big Wang, she let them in and called for Kushina. She came into the living room and knew exactly who Naruto was upon seeing him.

"Naruto?" she asked. "How did you find me?"


	12. When Minato Met Kushina

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 6 Healtcare Debate**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors was hanging in their base when the new came on and they were covering healthcare.**

"**Why the hell don't republicans want this?" lulamaemobster asked. "What do they want people to die?"**

"**They're like assassins," ravercozy said.**

"**Yeah, how many times do you have to hear that millions of people will die if they don't have this before you give it to them?" Kage Bijuu asked.**

"**Not much if you're a good person," Morristofoxes said.**

"**It's incredible," Blame Truth asked.**

"**You guys want to know how fucked up it is?" lulamaemobster asked.**

"**How?"**

"**Before the Alliance and the Mafia joined up, the devil called the Mafia and our nemeses down to hell to yell at us."**

"**For what?" Uzumakie asked.**

"**He said that we were over working him," lulamemobster said.**

"**Really?" **

"**Yeah, what with us killing each other and everyone on earth dying from whatever they couldn't get cured from not having healthcare."**

"**Get out of here," Adngo 417 said.**

"**He said that Hell was so full that he had to send people to Heaven and watch everyone enjoying Heaven as punishment," lulamaemobster added.**

"**That is fucked up," Chewie Cookies said.**

**At that moment, a knock came at their door, they answered to find their ally and borderline Alliance member, Rose Tiger.**

"**I have a mission for you guys."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**When Minato Met Kushina**

Naruto stood in front of his mother with his wife and children at his side, he was speechless after hearing that his mother was alive. Meeting his clan already shook him but to find his mother floored him.

"I, I don't even know what to say," Naruto said. "Do I call you mom or Kushina?"

"I don't know," Kushina said. "I'm kinda taken aback as well."

"I have so many things I wanna say," he said. "Where've you been? I know my father's dead but you're still alive and I've never seen you."

"Well…"

Kushina was in her home holding Naruto when she heard a commotion outside, she looked outside to find members of her clan fighting with various members Leaf Village Shinobi including Kakashi who was seriously damaged as Guy was barely holding his own.

"I must say that you Uzumaki Clan members do not behave as youthfully as you should," Guy said. "But if you were to start down the path of righteousness then I will shed a tear."

"Not again," she thought.

Eventually, it took just about every shinobi and the Hokage himself to put an end to the fight, he gathered all of the Uzumaki clan and the leader of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool.

"My apologies, Lord Hiruzen," he said. "You know how these boys get."

"That may be the case, but I can't have them causing so much trouble in our village," Hiruzen said. "They've been fighting and injuring my shinobi everyday they've been here."

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I'll give them one more chance but if they cause anymore trouble, I'll be left with no choice but to kick them out of the village."

It didn't take long for them to fail their last chance as they got into a fight at Ichiraku Ramen as one of the Leaf Shinobi was slurping his Ramen a little too loudly for their taste.

"So why'd you leave me?" Naruto asked.

"I had to leave with my clan, but the Leaf wouldn't let me take you because they had claim to the Nine Tailed Fox within you," Kushina answered. "I didn't want to leave you but the Third Hokage gave me his word that he'd take care of you."

"Yeah, he was cool but everyone else were assholes," Naruto said before correcting himself. "Uh, they weren't very nice."

"Its okay, Naruto," she said smiling. "Honestly, I don't know if I should be allowed to command that type of respect from you. Besides, that's how Uzumaki speak anyway."

"What happened after that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, our reputation preceded us and no other land would have us, no matter how powerful we were except for the Land of Extemeties. We tried to settle in the Village Hidden in The Hostility but the Namikaze Clan was already there. After a week of our clans hurting each other, we moved on and we staked our claim in this unsettled land."

All of the new information was hitting Naruto harder than Sakura did when he first got back to the village and he didn't have anything to say.

"You have a beautiful family," Kushina said.

"Uh, thank you," Naruto said. "This is my wife, Hinata."

"A Hyuuga?" Kushina asked. "It figures, you being a Namikaze and all."

"This is my son, Shoichi Uzumaki."

"Hello, Grandmother," Shoichi said respectfully.

"His twin sister, Sora Namikaze."

"Hello, Grandmother."

"And my younger son, Haru Hyuuga."

"Hello, Grandmother."

She could tell by the way they greeted her that they were heavily influenced by Namikaze and Hyuuga clans.

"Like I told your father," she said with a smile. "You don't have to be so formal here. In fact, we hate that."

Naruto's thoughts and feelings finally aligned with his body and he rushed over and hugged his mother for the first time in his life.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she said.

"Its okay, Mom," he said with breaks in his voice. "I can't believe I just said that, 'mom.'"

Naruto ended the hug and turned to his children.

"Well, what you are you waiting for?" he asked as he headed for his wife.

While they hugged their only grandmother, Naruto hugged and kissed his wife.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Naruto," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Naruto and his family spent the next few hours getting to know his mother, she told them about their clan while they listened.

"The man that sent you here was Uzumaki Uzumaki," she said. "He's the only full blooded Uzumaki as both his parents were Uzumaki. He's the de facto leader of our clan since my father, Big Daddy Uzumaki is currently traveling the world."

"That's right," Shoichi said. "Great Grandfather Raiden said to tell Big Daddy Uzumaki that he wasn't hard to find if he wanted to get his ass kicked."

"Why does my father's clan hate yours?" Naruto asked.

"As you know, the Namikaze are known for their special chakra properties and prowess in battle. Our clan is known for our high chakra capacity and relentlessness in battle, our temperament didn't help also."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Our clan is particularly hostile, other clans chose to avoid us but the Namikaze wouldn't stand for it," she explained.

"Then how did Pervy Sage manage to bring you and my father together?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya was walking with Minato through the village, the topic of their conversation was the end of the war.

"I'm glad that's over," Jiraiya said.

"So am I, sensei," Minato said.

They continued to walk and talk when Minato spotted a red haired woman his about his age walking their way.

"Excuse me, sensei," Minato said as he approached her. "Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze. What's your name?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you my name, you fuckin' Namikaze?" she shouted. "You look like a total loser with that fuckin' hair, get the hell away from me."

She left leaving Minato stunned as that was the first time a woman rebuffed him like that, Jiraiya came up smiling.

"That was Kushina Uzumaki," Jiraiya said.

"Uzumaki?" Minato asked in surprise. "That explains her nasty attitude."

"You know, she's been somewhat of a protégé of Tsunade's since she came to the village. I could put in a good word for you."

"Would you?" Minato asked.

"Sure," Jiraiya said. "Maybe if you two get together then your clans won't be at each other's throats anymore."

The next day, Kushina met with Tsunade who was helping her get acclimated to the village, Tsunade slyly took to the subject to the men of the village.

"You know who's cute? Jiraiya's student."

"Lord Jiraiya's student? Who's that?"

"Oh, I don't know his name," Tsunade lied. "But he asked about you."

"He did?" Kushina asked surprised.

Despite being quite beautiful, Kushina's tomboyish way prevented her from seeing herself as such.

"He said you were cute and wanted to know if you'd like to go out with him this Friday."

After kicking the idea around in her head for a while, she agreed.

"Okay, I'll do it."

That Friday, she answered the knock at her door to find Minato standing there.

"Hello, Kushina," he said with his wide smile on his face.

Without a word, she knocked him down with a right hand and closed the door, he got up and knocked on her door again.

"You want to get knocked the fuck out again, Namikaze?" she asked from behind the door.

"If I got to feel your skin again, I'd be willing to take a million punches from you," Minato said after thinking up something Jiraiya would say.

"Would you get the fuck out of here?"

"I'm serious, if you go out with me, you can punch me the whole date."

"Okay," she said as she came outside and punched him again. "Well, let's go."

He smiled and wiped the blood off of his lip as he followed her.

"An Uzumaki never passes up a chance to punch a Namikaze," he said to himself.

No matter where he took her, the date consisted of him trying to speak to her and getting punched in the face for his trouble. When the date was over he took her home.

"This was nice," she said. "We have to do this again."

"Yeah, how 'bout tomorrow?" he said.

"Okay. How 'bout a kiss good night?" she asked.

His face lit up as much as it could through the damage done to his face and he went in for the kiss, the phrase "kiss good night" took on a whole new meaning when she punched him one last time and knocked him out.

"Good night," she said before heading inside.

She stopped behind her door to think about the date.

"He was cute for a spiky headed freak."

Minato came to a few hours later and happily went in search of Jiraiya, he found him at his favorite watering hole knocking back sake with Tsunade.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jiraiya asked as he watched his prize pupil smiling through the bruises on his face.

"We went out on the most wonderful date ever," he said as Tsunade began healing him.

He went out with her and their next few dates went the same until one date, she grew curious as to why he'd continue to take such punishment.

"Hey, you, why the hell do you keep taking this?" she asked as he met her for their date. "You don't even brace yourself for the blow."

"I told you, I'd let you hit me all day if it meant I could feel your touch."

After that, their dates became more pleasant, they actually spoke and got to know each other and to her surprise, she liked him. Their relationship actually grew until one day he decided to make thing permanent.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said smiling. "But what about our clans? They'll never let us do it."

"Well, how about we tell them afterward," he said with a smile. "That way, they can't tell us no."

"We'll need witnesses," she said. "How about Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade? They're the ones that got us together."

After they were wed, they each sent word to their fathers and a few of their fellow clan members to come and meet with them. It took a few days as Raiden, Keiji and a few Namikaze had to come from the Hostile Village and Big Daddy Uzumaki had to come from his travels. They ended up running into each other and immediately began fighting, they continued to fight until Minato and Kushina arrived and broke them up.

"Why are you stopping us, Minato?" Raiden asked.

"Why ain't you helpin' us, Kushina?" Big Daddy asked.

They were less than happy to hear their reason for not joining in on the skirmish.

"You're what?"

"We're married," Minato and Kushina said with a smile on their faces.

"Like hell," said Big Daddy. "This is your fault, Raiden, you fuckin' Namikaze!"

"Please, you think I want my son rolling around in Uzumaki trash?"

"You think I want my daughter contaminated by Namikaze juice."

"It's funny you mentioned that…" Kushina tried to say.

"You two aren't married," Big Daddy said ignoring her.

"We finally agree on something," Raiden said.

"Well, it's too late," Kushina said.

"Why?" they both asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a smile.

"What?" they asked.

"You are?" asked Minato.

"Yes."

He was so happy that he hugged her while their families began fighting again.

"So, not even you two being married could bring the clans together?" Naruto asked.

"At best, it made them more cordial to each other," Kushina said. "Well, are you hungry, Naruto? Why don't you let your mother fix you something to eat?"

"Do you know how to make…?"

"Ramen?" she asked. "Of course, it's an Uzumaki thing."


	13. Meet The Uzumakis

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 10 It's All About Confidence**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors gathered at lulamaemobster's position at the party where he'd tracked down Hot Stuck Up Bitch.**

"**Is that her?" Adngo714(sorry for getting it wrong) asked. "Goddamn, she's fine."**

"**Who's that other girl with her?" asked ravercozy.**

"**That's Nerdy Chick That's Actually Just As Hot If Not Hotter Than Her Friend But Hasn't Blossomed Yet, her partner in crime."**

"**So, what's the plan?" asked Morristofoxes.**

"**We need to make her feel like shit apparently," ravercozy said. "But how?"**

"**I say we just go over there and try to get at her," Uzumakie said.**

"**Yeah and how are we supposed to do that?" Blame Truth asked. "She just shut down the world's greatest actor and two male models."**

"**It's all about confidence," Kage Bijuu said. "Watch and learn, guys. Watch and learn."**

"**Oh, ho, do ya' thing, playa," Chewie Cookies said as they watched Kage Bijuu take his shot at her.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Meet The Uzumakis**

"I never thought I'd find ramen that's as good as the Ichiraku's," he said after he finished his fifteenth bowl of his mother's ramen.

"Thank you," Kushina said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it, are you ready to meet the rest of our clan?"

"Yeah."

As she took them through the village she explained how things were run.

"Our clan leads this land and village, any and all decisions are made by Uzumaki Uzumaki unless Big Daddy's home in which case he's the decision maker.

"Where's Big Daddy now?" Naruto asked.

"He's traveling the world as he normally does, fathering children as he contemplates life."

"Fathering children?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yes," Kushina answered. "It's what he does and no one can tell him otherwise if he sees a woman he likes. He's a very smooth talker when it comes to the ladies from what my mother tells me, Lord Jiraiya studied his art of talking to women. Eventually all of his children find their way here when they're old enough."

"I have a question, grandma," Shoichi said.

"What is it?"

"Why does is seem like most of the clansmen wear glasses?"

"Oh, we wear glasses when we're on missions in honor of Big Daddy."

They returned to the building where they met Uzumaki Uzumaki and he sent out a call for the rest of their clan.

"What do you want?" one of them asked as they appeared.

"This is my son and his family," Kushina said.

"You mean that half Namikaze?"

"Shut up," Kushina said sternly. "This is Little Shit Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Easy, mom," Naruto said thinking she just insulted him. "I've been called worse, you don't have to get angry at him."

"No," he said. "That's my name."

"Big Daddy has an unusual flare for names," Kushina explained.

"Don't forget about me," another clansman around Naruto's age with big hair said. "I'm Goku Uzumaki and this is my brother, Vegeta."

"Goku and Vegeta?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, their grandmother is from the Land of Dragons."

"I'm Ichigo Uzumaki," said a man around Naruto's age that had orange spiky hair like Naruto.

"And I'm his brother, Jaggerjag Uzumaki" said a man with blue hair. "Big Daddy met our grand mother in the Land of Hollows."

"I'm Yusuke Uzumaki, my grandmother is from the Land of Spirits," said a man with his hair slicked back.

"I'm Yugi Uzumaki, Big Daddy me my grandmother when he traveled through the Land of Shadows," said a boy wearing a chain with a pyramid connected to it.

"These men are Uzumaki, Big Wang, and I's nephews and direct relatives of Big Daddy," Kushina said;

"Hey, you forgot about me," a man with a straw hat said. "I'm Luffy Uzumaki, my grandmother is from the Land of Pirates."

"What about the rest of them?" Sora asked.

"They're extended members of the clan," Kushina said.

"So, you separate your clan?" Hinata asked thinking about how her clan was before she was able to change its ways with Naruto's help.

It was Shoichi and Sora's birthday and the day that Sora was to receive the curse seal being the younger twin, a problem arose when the situation was reviewed.

"I can tell you right now," Naruto said. "You're not putting that fuckin' thing on my daughter."

"It's the way of the Hyuuga," one of the clan elders said.

"There's also another problem," Hiashi said. "Neither of them are Hyuuga."

"They are born of a Hyuuga," another elder said.

"Yes and an outsider."

"I'm not from you clan, buster," Naruto said tauntingly.

The elders began deliberating what their best course of action, Hiashi came up with an idea in which Naruto could put a stop to this.

"With you being their father," Hiashi said as he huddled together with Naruto and Hinata. "We are afforded a great opportunity for change."

"How so," Hinata asked her father.

"Well, you know how you're a pain in my ass, Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Say no more," Naruto said with a grin as he approached the council. "Hey, you old sons of bitches."

"What's the meaning of this?" one of them asked.

"Shut the fuck up, I've got a proposition for you."

"What's propo…?"

"Didn't I say shut up?" Naruto asked. "Now, you won't try, I say try because there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you put that on my daughter, to put that curse on my daughter and I won't make your lives a living hell."

"It doesn't matter what you do," one of the elders said. "We've decided to place the curse seal on her."

"We'll see about that," Naruto said as he grabbed his children. "See you at home, Hinata."

With a cackle, Naruto flashed out of the chamber with both of his children.

"Well, let us adjourn until we are able to carry out the laws of our clan," the lead elder said.

"Perfect," Hiashi said as the council left.

"I'm worried about what he might do," Hinata said.

"He wouldn't do anything too extreme," Hiashi asked realizing what he might've unleashed. "Would he?"

"I hope not," Hinata said.

As the elders headed to their homes, they found them ablaze with a Naruto clone holding the torch and cackling as their families looked on in horror. Until their homes were rebuilt, Kakashi, the newly appointed hokage, set them up in some apartments to hold them over. They weren't safe there as Naruto continued to hound them, he went into their homes and took all of their clothes. After a few weeks of Naruto's relentless tormenting, they gave up.

"Fine," the head elder said. "We won't put the seal on her."

"Or any other child," Naruto said. "And stop this main and branch families shit."

"Fine, just leave us the hell alone."

"Actually, no" Kushina said answering Hinata's question. "Once you're an Uzumaki, you're an Uzumaki."

"It's not just a clan," Uzumaki Uzumaki said. "It's a way of life."

After getting to know the rest of his mother's clan, he went in for the night in his mother's home. With all of the excitement of meeting his mother, he found himself unable to sleep.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this," Hinata said as she lay in his arms.

"I know," he replied. "This all so sudden, I didn't think anything could surprise me like this anymore. Meeting her makes me feel strong and weak all at the same time."

"I remember when I was the only woman to make you feel that way," Hinata said.

"You sound a little jealous," Naruto said with a smile.

"No, I'm not."

"Don't worry, there's something else my mother doesn't make me feel," he said as he kissed her and began rubbing her pussy.

"No," she protested. "Your mother will hear us."

"Not if we be quiet."

She saw the look on his face and realized that the fact that his mother could catch him kinda excited him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I never went through his," he said.

She tried to protest again but he rubbed her clit directly and she could only say one thing.

"Okay."

In the interest of keeping quiet, they opted out of the usual foreplay as he continued to rub her pussy as she stroked his member. To keep her moaning down, he kept his tongue in her mouth and when she pulled him on top of her. He slid into her wet pussy and began to thrust into her over and over again, he could feel how much she loved it by the vibrations sent into his mouth by her moans and the scratches she put on his back. She came and the spasms from her walls made him climax with her.

"That was so cool," he said as they lay in bed together.

The next day, they came down to find their children having breakfast with Kushina.

"I heard you two last night," she said glaring at them as the looked away in embarrassment.

"How?" they both thought.


	14. Guess Who

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 15 Do Something**

**While ravercozy, Adngo714, Kage Bijuu, and Blame Truth were talking to Beulah, Chewie Cookies got into an altercation. He was just standing there minding his business when one of the guests stepped on his shoe, which was no big deal to Chewie Cookies but the guy was drunk and feeling a little froggy so he foolishly decided that Chewie Cookies was the perfect place to leap and stepped on the other one.**

"**What are you going to do about it?" he challenged drunkenly.**

"**You're drunk," Chewie Cookies said.**

"**I'm sober enough to kick your ass," he said punching Chewie Cookies in the face.**

**Chewie Cookies responded with his patented World Most Devastating Uppercut knocking him completely out with one punch. His friends rushed to his defense and a brawl broke out between them and the Ultimate Alliance, which Morristofoxes and lulamaemobster took as and opportunity to advance their mission.**

"**You want to take this upstairs away from all of this" they asked each girl.**

**They were unable to say no and went upstairs.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Guess Who**

After eating an uncomfortable breakfast, Naruto wanted to know the ways of his clan so his mother sent him and his children back to Uzumaki to learn them while she got to know Hinata.

"What do you want to know?"

"Uh, well, what's a typical day like?" Naruto asked.

"Same as any other clan really, especially since this area is consisted of people of our clan or connected heavily with us to the point that we tolerate them."

"Wow," Naruto said in disbelief. "I've been told of how dangerous you guys are but everything seems so cool."

"Don't let that fool you," Uzumaki warned. "That's because there's no one here that tries to go against us and what we do. Just remember, Uzumaki isn't just a clan, it's a way of life."

"Okay, so do we have any rules?"

"Whatever Big Daddy says."

"What about jutsu?" Naruto asked again.

"We're a clan of water jutsu users," Uzumaki said. "I've been told that the only clan that had water jutsu on par with ours was the Senju Clan."

"We're that good?" Naruto asked. "I've dabbled a little in water jutsu but I had no idea."

"Well, if you want to learn, some of the others are training out back."

Naruto and his children went out to the back to find some of his other clansmen practicing, he was greeted by another of his clansmen, an older man named Miyagi Uzumaki.

"If you're back here," he said. "You must want to learn about our jutsu."

"Uh, yeah," Naruto said.

"Well, come on."

Naruto went into the training area where he and his children were to be taught.

"So, I assume that you know how to use the Water Style," Miyagi said before getting started.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Except for Haru, he's still at the academy."

"Good, that makes things a bit easier."

Naruto and his children began training and whole new world of jutsu opened up for them, they were simple, which made them easy to use. However, despite their simplicity, they were extremely effective and hard hitting jutsu.

"You see," Miyagi started to explain. "Unlike those motherless dogs in the Namikaze Clan, we don't waste time with complicated jutsu. We keep our jutsu simple so that we can use them over and over again."

"But won't the enemy start to see it coming?" Shoichi asked.

"That's why you have to find different and original ways to execute them, the chances of the opponent countering it shrinks."

Hearing this struck a chord in Naruto as it sounded like his personal philosophy on combat.

"That's what I've been telling you two."

Naruto and his family spent the next week learning about his clan until it was time to go.

"I don't want to leave," Naruto said. "But I have to. I'll be sure to come back the first chance I get."

Naruto and his family exchanged farewells and hugs with his mother and the rest of his clan before leaving.

"I'm still surprised at how nice they are," Hinata said to Naruto.

"Yeah, I don't know what Tsunade was talking about," Shoichi said.

"Tsunade?" Uzumaki asked. "Did you just say Tsunade?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered thinking nothing of it.

"She's in the village right now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered still thinking nothing of it.

"I think it's time we paid a visit to the Leaf Village," Uzumaki said to some of his clansmen. "Goku, Vegeta, Ichigo, Jaggerjag, Yusuke, Yugi, and Luffy, you're coming with me."

As they left to get their things ready, Uzumaki only had one thought in his head.

"I just may make her mine yet."

"What's going on, Mom?" Naruto asked confused.

"You said the magic word," she started to explain. "Uzumaki has been trying to bed Lady Tsunade for as long as I could remember."

"She's not going to like that I let that slip," Naruto thought realizing that he made a mistake.

"Well, I guess I'd better come too," Kushina said. "If only to make sure things don't get out of hand with the Leaf. I'm just worried what will happen if we run into any Namikaze, you said that they're back in the Land of Fire, right?"

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Oh, damn it," she said as she went to get ready.

The clansmen that were to travel with them came back and Naruto was surprised to find what Ichigo and Jaggerjag brought.

"You guys wield swords?" Naruto asked.

"Our mother's clan uses jutsu based off of our swords," Ichigo answered.

They departed and upon arriving at the gate, Naruto thought it'd be prudent for them to wait at the village gates while he tries to get the others to wrap their heads around the idea of the Uzumaki clan being there. He entered Kakashi's office and at Naruto's request, he sent for all of the shinobi that were older than him in the village.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it," Naruto said. "Some of the members of the Uzumaki clan are here…"

Before he could finish, there was a panic in which some of the shinobi tried to escape, most notably Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune who were dashing for the gates to escape not knowing that's where the one's they were escaping from were waiting. Seeing that Shizune was ahead of her, Tsunade smashed the ground causing her to lose her footing and fall.

"You bitch," Shizune screamed at her mentor.

"You sacrifice what you love," Tsunade shouted back. "Take care of Tonton."

Kakashi was escaping through the rooftops as Tsunade noticed him.

"Hey, you're the hokage."

"Fuck that," he shouted. "I don't want the job anymore."

As he tried discarded his Hokage robes, Guy showed up for their daily challenge.

"Ha, Ha, yes!" he said smiling. "It's tim…"

Before he could finish, Kakashi knocked him out of the way and continued until some of the ANBU caught him.

"Trying to leave without us, huh?" one of them said.

"It's not what you think, guys," he tried to weasel his way out of it.

"We're not dealing with those people alone, you pussy."

Tsunade continued her mad dash while the ANBU dragged Kakashi back kicking and screaming, she knew she was home free when she saw the gates until she caught a glimpse of the most frightening she'd ever seen.

"Those glasses," she thought as she tried to stop.

It was too late as her momentum was so great that it caused her to slide in the dirt underneath her into the waiting arms of Uzumaki Uzumaki who had noticed her approach.

"Ah, you must've come running the moment he told you I was here," he said as he caressed her.

"Oh, damn it," she thought.

"How have you been, Lady Tsunade?" Kushina asked.

"I've been better, hey, why don't we meet with Kakashi?"

"Sounds good," Uzumaki said as walked with his arm around Tsunade.

"I'm not gonna deal with this shit by myself," she thought as she kept moving Uzumaki's hands off of her shoulder.

Inside the hokage's office Naruto was looking at Kakashi tied to his own chair glaring at the ANBU in the office to make sure he doesn't desert them.

"You know I could have you executed, right?"

"Fine, as long as I don't have to deal with them," the ANBU said.

A knock came at the door breaking the stare down.

"It's me," Tsunade said.

"Come in," Kakashi said with a sigh trying to get ready for the coming storm.

The door opened and in walked Tsunade still trying to keep Uzumaki's hands off of her.

"Uzumaki Uzumaki," Kakashi said feigning a smile through his mask. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Where's the rest?" Naruto asked.

On the way to the hokage's office, Goku, Vegeta, Ichigo, and Jaggerjag saw Shizune and tried to gain her attention.

"I love you," Goku said.

"No, he doesn't" Vegeta said pushing his brother to the side. "Because I do."

"Neither of them loves you as much as I do," Ichigo said pushing them both out of the way only to be moved by his brother Jaggerjag.

"I love you the most," he said kissing her hand.

"Hey, back the fuck up," Goku said.

A brawl ensued between the four clansmen while Shizune watched not knowing what to do as she'd never had suitors before.

"We're going to go on ahead," Kushina said shaking her head. "Don't take too long and don't cause any trouble."

"We can't make that promise," they said while the brutalized each other.

As they continued walking, they passed Ichiraku ramen and Yusuke, Yugi and Luffy spotted Ayame. Like their clansmen did with Shizune, they started to compete for her.

"I would eat you like a bowl of ramen," Yusuke said.

"I want to marry you and have little ramen making Uzumaki's," Yugi said.

"Can I get a bowl of Miso with a side of you?" Luffy said.

They each realized what the other two were trying to do and turned on each other.

"You heard what I told the others," Kushina said as they continued on.

"They aren't Big Daddy's children for nothing," Kushina said to Kakashi and Naruto after explaining the whereabouts of the rest of the clan.

"So, what's new in this village," Uzumaki asked. "Besides you being hokage, of course."

"Well …"

"See you later, Kakashi," Uzumaki said as he noticed that Tsunade had left.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as he avoided them for the time being.

"They haven't even been here a day and they're already fighting," Kakashi said. "Well, at least there aren't a lot of them. How've you been, Kushina?"

"I'm fine, Naruto told me of Jiraiya's death."

"Yes, that was hard for a lot of us to take."

"And you're hokage now? I remember Minato's first day on the job, he'd already made up his mind that he wanted you to succeed him if Naruto wasn't ready."

"I'm honored to hear that, how long will they be here?"

"Uh, I'm guessing however long it takes for Uzumaki to get Lady Tsunade or get the picture," she answered.

"Okay, do you have any place to stay?"

"We have enough room," Naruto said.


	15. Third Party

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors are still nursing a hang over.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTER**

**Third Party**

Tsunade was doing her best to avoid Uzumaki but to no avail as he was everywhere she was ready to bestow his love upon her.

"Damn it," she said in frustration. "You aren't going to quit, are you?"

"No," he said with a look lust in his eyes. "I don't ever quit."

"Fine," she said blushing a little. "If you're going to follow me everywhere, you can follow me to Tanzaku Town."

"Tsunade" he said with his eyes widened. "You're going to gamble."

He immediately took her hand and started to kiss her from her wrist on up.

"And you're bankrolling," she said with a sly smile as he got to her shoulder.

"Anything for you," he said as he started to kiss her on her neck. "Just say you'll be mine."

He tried to kiss her on the lips but he was stopped by a finger.

"Let's just start with Tanzaku Town," she said as she stopped his kiss with a finger to the lips. "Okay?"

He ignored her completely as he started to lick her finger hoping that it's been to places on her body he's only dreamed about.

"Let's go," she said snatching it away.

He created some shadow clones and sent word to his clansmen of where he was going. Meanwhile, Naruto was introducing his mother to the Uchihas.

"It's been a long time, Lady Kushina," Itachi said as he and Anko bowed.

"Itachi and Anko?" she asked. "It's no surprise you two got together."

"Really?" Anko asked.

"From what his mother told me, Itachi had quite the school boy crush on when he was younger."

"You don't say," Anko said with a smile as she had something to tease Itachi about.

"This is our son, Michio," he said to change the subject.

"Lady," Michio said with a bow.

"None of that," she said with a smile. "Just call me Kushina."

"Mom, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno," he said introducing them. "They're my genin teammates."

"It's an honor to meet you," Sasuke said.

"How are you, Kushina?" Sakura asked.

"Haruno? Haruno?" Kushina asked trying to remember. "I remember your parents, they run the cherry blossom farm, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The newly reunited Team 7 Million renamed Team Konohamaru after their advancement to Chunin, on the other hand, didn't have time to waste as Kakashi had a mission for them.

"This is an S ranked mission," Kakashi said. "The Land of Fire's Daimyo wants you to transport a document to the Land of Wind's Daimyo, it seems as if the Lands are following their Hidden Village's examples and are trying to form alliances. The Village Hidden in the Mist has become an ally of the Leaf and the Sand since you were gone.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked. "How'd that happen?"

Kakashi and the Mizukage were meeting on the particulars of their new alliance, the meeting went on all day and into the late evening.

"I understand that, Lord Hokage, but I just can't make that concession."

"Well, it's not as if we aren't giving up anything important," Kakashi countered.

They continued to negotiate their treaty when Konan walked in for Kakashi.

"I brought you something to eat from home," she said.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "Why don't we take a break and eat, Lady Mizukage?"

"Sure," she replied.

As she ate, she watched as Kakashi, with his back turned to her, ate with his wife, she had figured Kakashi to be quite a handsome man under his mask by she noticed how beautiful his wife was and started to feel heat in her loins watching the way they interacted.

"You know, Kakashi," she said as she moved over to them. "I know of a way to get this treaty done."

"What?" he asked.

He got his answer as the Mizukage placed a deep kiss on Konan who didn't resist as the shock froze her.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Kakashi thought.

He found the he wasn't exempt as she broke her kiss with Konan and pulled down his mask to place a kiss on him as well.

"Oh, it's a threesome you want?" he asked after she broke the kiss with him.

"Well, how about it?" she asked.

Kakashi wanted to say no out of respect for his wife but she took the lead as she reached down the Mizukage's top and pulled out one of her breasts.

"Our sex life has been in need of spice lately with your Hokage duties," Konan said as she began to suck the Mizukage's breast.

"You think so?" he asked. "I thought it was okay, sure I could work on my foreplay a little…ah."

While Kakashi was defending his recent sex life with his wife, she and the Mizukage had begun sucking him off together. The usually aloof Kakashi was paying close attention as his wife and fellow kage were working his package over, while Konan was sucking his member, the Mizukage was sucking his balls. They undressed each other and moved to the floor, Kakashi licked the Mizukage's pussy while she licked Konan's and she sucked her husband off. When the two females came, Kakashi decided to change the pace as prepared to enter the Mizukage while she continued to lick Konan's pussy.

"In my ass, Lord Hokage," she begged.

He eased his way into her puckered hole and started to thrust once he found himself all the way in making her moan as she ate his wife. There was a loud smacking sound as their hips slammed into each other until she came so hard the she lost her balance and fell forward on top of Konan, they turned over and Konan waited for the same treatment as she spread her ass cheeks apart while she licked the Mizukage's pussy, after receiving her own pounding from Kakashi, she came as well. Soon, after, Kakashi pulled out as he was ready to cum as well, they stroked his member with their mouths open waiting for him to spill his seed into them.

"Aaah," he grunted as a few blast of his warmth shot into their mouths.

He watched while they swapped his cum as they kissed each other, after a couple of more sessions, the Mizukage began to speak about their treaty again.

"Well, I'll agree to the terms," she said. "But our village is going to need a few guarantees from the Leaf."

"Let's just say a third party got involved," Kakashi said explaining it to Konohamaru. "The problem is that the Stone and Cloud Villages are suspicious and believe that our three villages may be conspiring against them and their lands, they'll undoubtedly try to intercept this message so I need you to be on your guard."

"Right," Konohamaru said.

As they left through the village, Shoichi ran into Akemi who was coming back from a mission of her own.

"Hey, Shoichi," she said as they hugged.

"Hey, baby."

"I'm so happy you're back."

"Yeah," he said. "But I've gotta go on a mission already."

"Oh, well, I'll be waiting for you so don't take too long."

"You got it."

They shared a kiss and he left for his mission, they traveled through the Land of Fire and the former Land of Rain which was annexed into the Land of Fire since Konan, the de facto leader of the Village Hidden in the Rain and Land of Rain married Kakashi, the Rain Village became an auxiliary village for the Leaf and outpost for early warnings since it sat between their rival villages.

"Okay," Konohamaru said. "We're going to rest when we get to the Rain Village."

"Understood," they said.

As they traveled, they noticed that they were being trailed.

"How many," Konohamaru asked.

"Looks like six," Sora said after covertly activating her byakugan.

"Six?" Shoichi asked. "Fuckin' insult."

"What's the plan?" Hajime asked.

"Just act normal," Konohamaru instructed. "Don't let on that we know they're there, just be ready because they'll surely attack before we get to the Rain Village."


	16. No Choice

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 20 Legend of Namikaze Naruto**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors and Rose Tiger stood face to face with Legend of Namikaze Naruto, another of lulamaemobster's friend and a legend in Fanfiction dot net.**

"**I came as soon as she did," he joked. "But seriously, where is he?"**

"**He's in there," Rose Tiger said. "I tried to get him to come around again while you were on the way but that failed miserably."**

"**What do you suggest?" ravercozy asked.**

"**See, what you guys don't understand is that his favorite sports didn't make the playoffs," Legend of Namikaze Naruto explained. "He's wounded as a man."**

"**So, what are you going to do?" Kage Bijuu asked.**

"**We have to rev him back up, get him back feeling like a man."**

"**Don't we have Rose Tiger for…" Chewie Cookies started.**

"**What?" she asked glaring at him.**

"**I mean, aren't you two, uh, you know?" Blame Truth asked.**

"**Are we what?"**

"**You did kick his ass when you heard about what he did on that mission," Uzumakie added.**

**She just glared at them and they all decided that it was best to just leave it alone before they all got the same treatment he did. **

"**Why don't we get started?" Adngo 714 asked.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**No Choice**

An injured Hajime and Sora returned to the Leaf Village with a more severely injured Shoichi in tow, they made their way to the Leaf Village hospital where Sakura quickly went to work on him.

"Thanks, mom," Hajime said. "I tried to heal him as best as I could but those wounds were worse than I could handle."

"I'll handle it," she said. "Go alert Lord Kakashi, Hajime, and go tell your parents, Sora."

Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Kushina, Isamu, and Sasuke arrived after Sakura finished working on Shoichi and got him back in stable condition.

"Just give him some space," Sakura said as she started to heal the minor injuries sustained by Hajime and Sora that he couldn't handle. "It'll be a while before he regains consciousness."

Seeing the concern on the face of Shoichi's relatives and knowing his duties as hokage, Kakashi decided to ask the obvious question.

"What happened?"

"It was as you said, Lord Hokage," Hajime said.

Team Konohamaru were confronted with their stalkers consisting of 3 Cloud Shinobi and 2 Stone Shinobi.

"Byakugan!" shouted Sora and Shoichi as Hajime activated his Sharingan.

"Only 5?" Konohamaru asked himself. "What happened to the sixth?"

"I lost track of him when these five showed up," Sora said. "He hid himself with swift movement using them as a distraction."

"Can you see him, Shoichi?" Hajime asked.

"No, but to be perfectly hones, I'm paying more attention to that lady's tits over there, goddamn. They're bigger than Lady Tsunade's."

"Yeah, they are," Konohamaru thought. "Focus, Shoichi, this is your first S-ranked mission."

"Yes, sir."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Konohamaru asked.

"I am Karui of the Cloud Village and we demand that you hand over any documents you have that prove your conspiracy with the Sand and Mist Villages against the Cloud and Stone, if you don't, you'll leave us no choice but to take them by force."

"You have no choice," Shoichi said defiantly getting into the Gentle Fist stance.

"Akatsuchi, remember that the Rai and Tsuchikage said to take their leader alive," Kamui said to the Cloud shinobi and her comrade.

"Got it."

They began their battle and the combined abilities of the Hyuuga, Namikaze, Uchiha, and Uzumaki clans under the leadership of Konohamaru proved to be a bit much for their adversaries until someone decided to enter the fray. The sixth and final member of the squad made himself known by knocking Konohamaru out by touching his head with his lightning infused sword handle.

"Sensei!" shouted his students.

Shoichi went in to attack him but with the same speed, he took the sword and slashed Shoichi down the middle leaving a wound that wasn't severe enough to kill him immediately but could if he didn't receive medical attention soon.

"Do something," Sora said while using her Byakugan to track them.

Her training caused her vision with the Byakugan to be able to extend for several miles and she could see their destination, the Land of Stones. Hajime, however, was having difficulty healing Shoichi who was now coughing up blood.

"Damn it," Hajime said. "I can't do anything for him, he needs mom or Lady Tsunade for a wound like this."

"But they're so far away."

"I can cauterize it to give us enough time but we're going to have to triple time it back to the village."

"Do it," Sora said.

"Okay," Hajime said performing some hand signs. "Fire Style: Hot Hand Jutsu!"

Flames covered his hand and he runs the edge of his hand down the wound stopping the loss of blood.

"It's done but we've gotta move," Hajime said.

"Let's go," Sora commanded.

The hospital room was silent as they processed the information.

"I see," Kakashi said. "He only wounded him so that you wouldn't follow, is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Yeah," Hajime said. "The guy that attacked us was covered in lightning and he had 8 eight swords."

"It was Killer Bee," Kakashi surmised.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked as his attention was now turned to retribution.

"E, the Raikage's little brother and the Eight Tail's jinchuuriki."

Without another word, Naruto and Isamu just left the hospital followed by Sasuke.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Where do you think?" Naruto answered. "I'm going to kill this guy for hurting my son and get my little brother back."

"You can't go by yourself," Sasuke said. "What if you get captured?"

"If by captured you mean kill this guy, then yes," Naruto said. "Then, yes, I'm gonna be captured."

"Doesn't Konohamaru have one of your kunai?"

"He hasn't used it yet," Naruto said. "And I don't want to be caught not ready when he does."

"Look, we don't even know what Kakashi-sensei's planning."

"All I know is that every second we spend talking is another second we don't have Konohamaru back."

"You could start a war," Sasuke pleaded.

"They're the ones who started it."

"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Calm down, you're in a hospital."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me to my office, you too Sasuke."

They followed Kakashi to his office where they found Itachi, Udon, and Moegi waiting on them.

"I've called Udon and Moegi here because I want you to lead them on the recovery mission to retrieve Konohamaru as you three know his abilities well enough that can compliment his as you try to escape," Kakashi said. "I can't ask you to accompany them, Isamu, as you aren't a shinobi of this village officially so your involvement in this mission is entirely up to you."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"I've sent some ANBU to call for a Kage Summit, as two of my most powerful shinobi, I want you and Itachi to accompany me," Kakashi explained. "Even though we're going there as a matter of diplomacy, we need to show them our strength. Remember, Naruto, we're trying to avoid a war so discretion is key, don't go in there thinking about revenge. The only reason I'm even sending you is because I know there's no stopping you anyhow. I'm putting you in charge of this mission so you'll have to keep a level head, dismissed."

Naruto and company disappeared leaving Kakashi and Sasuke in the office.

"Everything should be okay as long as the Uzumaki clan doesn't get wind of Shoichi being in the hospital," Kakashi thought. "If they do then all hell is going to break loose."

In the Leaf Village Forest, Naruto, Udon, and Moegi were traveling through the trees when Isamu flashed in to join them.

"Okay," Isamu said. "I've received permission from father, he gave me some extra kunai to summon help if we ever get into more trouble than we can handle."

"You guys know how these work, right?" Naruto asked as they passed the kunai around.

"Yeah, Big Bro" Moegi said. "You just throw them behind the enemy and one of you guys will appear."

"Good," Naruto said. "So, it's simple, we'll split up into three teams and search the area for Konohamaru."

"Three?" Udon asked.

"Isamu and I will go in solo while you two stick together since you're more familiar with each other's technique's and since Moegi's the only medic on our team we don't want anyone to get the drop on her, I'll send a shadow clone with you. If that clone disperses, drop someone else's kunai as quick as you can. There's only one thing that could make me disperse that clone and that's if I run into the Eight Tail's jinchuuriki and I needed the chakra."

"Got it," they all said as they continued to travel.

Meanwhile, Kushina and Hinata were still keeping a vigil over Shoichi as Hiashi joined them, Kushina could see the concern on Hinata's face for her child and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know he's a shinobi and that I shouldn't worry," Hinata said. "These things will happen, there's always a chance he could die but I can't help it. This is the first time I've ever seen him like this."

"Please," Kushina said. "That kid's a Namikaze, their chakra keeps them alive and he's an Uzumaki, we're too ornery to die."

Hiashi just smiled as he knew all too well what she meant.

"It is said that those who are full of hell often take their time getting there," he said. "Besides, how many times has Naruto faced situations where anyone else would die a thousand times over and come through unscathed?"

"You're right," Hinata said with a smile.

"We just have to make sure that the others in my clan don't hear about him being in the hospital," Kushina said. "I wonder what they're doing right now."

Goku, Vegeta, Ichigo, and Jaggerjag were at Shizune's home doting on her, Goku was rubbing her feet while Vegeta fed her grapes as Ichigo and Jaggerjag were doing some housework for her.

"Yeah, just like that," she said.

"Like this?" Ichigo asked.

"No, not you, Ichigo, I was talking to Goku, that picture goes on the other wall."

"What would you like for dinner?" Vegeta asked.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Yusuke, and Yugi were at Ichiraku Ramen competing for Ayame's love. Luffy was giving her a massage while Yusuke cooked the ramen for her. Yugi, on the other hand, being the smartest of them figured that the quickest way to a woman's heart is through her father and was trying to get in good with Teuchi. Both Shizune and Ayame only had one thought in their heads.

"I really shouldn't string them along like this but fuck it, when do I ever get taken care of?"

In Tanzaku Town, Tsunade was trying to gamble Uzumaki's fortune away to get him to leave her alone but two things happened. Her gambling seemed to be turning him on for one.

"I bet 50,000 ryo," she said looking at him for a reaction.

"Make it 500, 000," he said as he continued to kiss her up and down her arm.

The other thing was that she was on one of her ominous hot streaks.

"I keep winning," she thought. "Something bad's gonna happen soon."

She decided to drown her sorrows in sake figuring that Uzumaki wouldn't let anything happen to her if something happened, she soon got drunk and the next thing she knew was that she woke up the next morning in bed wrapped in Uzumaki's arms.

"Nooooooo!" she shouted as she jumped out of the bed.

"Morning," he said waking up with a smile on his face.

"What the fuck happened?"

They both got drunk as she was winning so much that the hotel gave them a complimentary room thinking they were a couple. They got to the room and they sat on the bed with all of her winnings.

"Ah, this is great," she said drunkenly. "I've got my winnings and you, it's all good."

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I couldn't have won all this without you backing me up."

"Don't move," he said.

He slowly approached her for a kiss but in her drunken haze, she grabbed him by the neck and jammed her sake flavored lips into his. They continued to make out while he massaged her breasts to the pointed that they busted through her flimsy top. He broke the kiss and pushed her back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

She got her answer as he took her winnings and showered her with them making her laugh.

"Would you get back over here?" she asked.

"Anything for you."

He got back in the bed and reconnected their lips as they took off their pants, he slipped into her and they both let out a soft moan.

"Man, you're tight," he said.

"Regeneration," she said.

He made love to her in a heap of drunken passion on top of her winnings until they came and slept off their drunkenness until the next morning.

"So, that's what happened?" she asked. "That's why I was winning, damn it."

"Oh, come on," he said. "It wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, you know I'd do anything for you, I love you."

She took in his words and thought about everything, she thought about how lonely she'd been ever since Jiraiya died and about how good the parts of the last night she could remember felt, especially having someone at her side.

"You'd do anything for me?" she asked as she approached him while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you know that."

"Well," she said getting on her knees. "You'd better remember that you said that."

She pulled his head down for a deep kiss then started to give him the best head he'd ever had, she sucked the tip of his penis as she placed each of her breasts on each side of his member and slid them up and down causing him to moan. It wasn't long before he exploded in her mouth, she pushed him back and climbed up on him. He thought that she was about to ride him but she kept climbing until she sat on his face and he wasted no time lapping at her pussy.

"Yes," she moaned while rubbing her breasts.

He showed her that he was no slouch with his oral skills and she actually came faster then he did, she scooted back down his body and slid his member into her and started to ride him hard.

"Give it to me, baby," he said.

The tension within them was building up and they both came hard as they screamed out.

"I love you," he said holding her.


	17. Search For Konohamaru

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 23 Dover, DE**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors was strolling through the mean streets of Dover, Delaware on their way back from vanquishing evil.**

"**This place is pretty bland," lulamaemobster said.**

"**Yeah," Kage Bijuu added. "Why the hell is Delaware a state anyway?"**

"**Don't ask me," ravercozy said. "This is your country."**

"**I feel like I'm in a rerun of Leave It to Beaver," Uzumakie said.**

"**Heh, beaver," Morristofoxes chuckled.**

"**I'd like to trap some right now," Chewie Cookies said.**

"**No, kiddin'," said Blame Truth.**

"**Oh, damn it," Adngo 714 said. "Not these guys."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Search for Konohamaru**

Konohamaru woke up in a room tied up to a chair, he looked around to find a group of Cloud and Stone Shinobi looking over him, including the group that kidnapped him.

"Do you have anything you want to tell us before we start asking question?" Samui asked.

"Not really," Konohamaru said. "We aren't doing anything but if you put one of your tits in my mouth I'd be inclined to say anything you want me to."  
Omoi chuckled a little before Samui began to beat Konohamaru for the insult, as they began to torture Konohamaru, Naruto and the other's entered the Land of Stone.

"Okay, it's likely that they'd take him back to their village," Naruto said. "So, we may not run into anyone before then but keep an eye out just in case."

"Right," they said.

Back in the Leaf Village, Shoichi had just come to and found himself surrounded by his teammates.

"Thanks for getting me back here," Shoichi said. "Where's sensei?"

"He was taken," Sora said.

"Well, we gotta go get him," Shoichi said trying to get out of bed.

"Calm down, dad's already on the way."

"Cool," he said laying back down.

"The hokage has called a Kage Summit," Hajime added. "This is an act of a war that he's trying to avoid."

"Shoich," Akemi said as she came into the room. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Come give me a hug," he said feigning pain and weakness.

She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, his sister and best friend just watched as he milked his current situation for all it's worth.

"As my soul prepared to leave this world, your love brought it back."

"I love you," Akemi said.

"I love you too."

Watching the exchange, Hajime became inspired and tried to put the moves on Sora but he wasn't as smooth in his approach as Shoichi and awkwardly tried to take her hand, she noticed his attempt and just sighed.

"If you're going to take my hand," she said grabbing his. "Then take my hand."

He blushed as he looked at her in the eyes, the room was filled with enough youthful love to cause Guy and Lee to mess their pants until Shoichi received a blast from the past.

"Who's that?" asked Reiko from the doorway.

"Reiko?" he asked surprised.

"I heard what happened to you," Reiko said. "I came rushing here as soon as possible."

"Oh, shit," Hajime said as he stepped in front of Sora.

"Who's she?" Akemi asked now just as confused as Reiko.

"Uh, uh," Shoichi said looking between the girls.

That's when he had a bright idea and pulled the monitor out and laid back in the bed as it flat lined causing the medics to rush in and kick everyone out.

"Good," he thought. "I bought myself a little time.

"We're going to defibrillate," one of the medics said.

"What?" he thought.

"Clear!"

"Noooooo!"

Konohamaru was still being beaten by Samui as everything he confessed was a come on to her.

"Tell me what I want to hear," she said.

"Okay," he said in pain. "If you untie me, I'll fuck you in all three holes."

Omoi began laughing outright as the usually detached Samui got a little flustered, she was about to hit him again but she was stopped by Killer Bee.

"Don't get rough 'cuz he might forget stuff," he rapped.

"Of course, sensei," she said. "But what do you suggest?"

They watched as Killer Bee charged his hand with electricity and approached Konohamaru who only sneered at him. E, the Raikage, and Oonaki, the Tsuchikage, watched the torture when a couple of their aides arrived to tell them of the Kage Summit that was called.

"Fine with me," said E. "I'd love to talk to them about their treachery."

The two kage made preparations and left for the Land of Iron, meanwhile, Naruto and company arrived at the surrounding area of the Village Hidden in the Stones.

"How are we going to get in?" Isamu asked Naruto but got no answer.

"I say we bust right on in," Naruto said with a weird sound in his voice

They looked at him and could see from the look in his eyes that his rage was at a high level and the fox was taking over.

"I have a way to get in" Udon spoke up.

"Good," Isamu said becoming the de facto leader as Naruto was slowly slipping away.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Udon shouted slamming his hand on the ground after performing some hand signs.

A mole appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What'll it be?" the mole asked.

"We need you to get us inside the Stone Village."

"Sure thing."

The mole began tunneling underground and they followed it, meanwhile, Konohamaru was trying to catch his breath from the torture he received.

"I guess he doesn't know anything," Akatsuchi said.

"That's because there's nothing going on," Konohamaru said with a smile on his face.

"Those Leaf guys are loyal," Karui said. "I'll give them that."

"Yeah and with the summit going on, we'd just be better off waiting to hear from the kage themselves." Omoi said.

"Yeah," Konohamaru said. "And you'll see that we aren't doing anything wrong. Then that big breasted chick is going to give me some pussy because she's going to feel so bad that she beat me for nothing."

Angered, Samui slapped him before they left, Naruto and company made their way into the village unnoticed.

"Well, here ya' go," the mole said.

"Thanks," Udon said as the mole disappeared.

Naruto just took off on his own after creating a clone, already having their orders, they moved out. Naruto searched as frantically as he could while maintaining his stealth, Isamu took a different tact and just transformed and walked amongst the villagers as if he was a member of the village himself. Udon and Moegi searched carefully and thoroughly but none of them found any clues to Konohamaru's whereabouts. Back in the Leaf Village, Shizune was at the hospital getting some work done, which was easier with her Uzumaki suitors at her beck and call.

"Damn it," she said. "I need that file from my office."

"I'll get it," Goku said taking off to her office.

He realized that he didn't know what file and just picked up the whole file cabinet to carry it, as he carried it down the hall, he passed a room. When he realized who was in the room, he stopped and went back to make sure who it was.

"What are you doing here, cousin?" he asked as he watched Shoichi lying in his bed as Akemi and Reiko were glaring at each other.

"Oh, I'm here to check on my boyfriend," Akemi answered when she saw who it was.

"Wait, she's your cousin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Big Daddy did it with a Kudo woman," Goku answered. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Not knowing that Kakashi and the others were trying to keep the Uzumaki clansmen in the dark about what happened to him, he told him everything.

"Motherfucker!" Goku shouted as his aura shone. "Don't worry, we'll handle this."

Goku stormed out of the hospital room and told Vegeta, Ichigo, and Jaggerjag about what happened.

"What?" they asked angrily.

"Sorry, but we've gotta go," Goku said.

They all gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"You guys, be careful," she said.

Her concern was mostly genuine but there was another reason on her mind.

"I need someone to do the additions to my house."

They went over to Ichiraku Ramen and told Luffy, Yugi, and Yusuke about what happened to Naruto and they all kissed Ayame on the cheek and left.

"Be careful guys," she said.

"You really like those guys, huh?" Teuchi asked.

"Kinda," Ayame answered. "I'm more upset that I have to cook again."

They traveled to Tanzaku town to find Uzumaki, they searched the whole village until they found him and Tsunade in their hotel room bed.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

They told him of what happened to Shoichi and he immediately got dressed.

"I'm sorry to leave you," he said. "But I've gotta handle this."

"Don't go," she said covering herself with the bed sheet. "I'm sure Kakashi's taking care of this."

"To hell with Kakashi," he said. "You know what Big Daddy will do to me if he found out that I let one of my fellow clansmen get hurt while I was giving you some sweet lovin'?"

"The lovin' was sweet," she said.

"Well, if you want any more, I'm going to have to do something about this," he said giving her a deep passionate kiss. "Bye."

"You be careful," she said as he left. "Damn it, I'm horny too."


	18. First Kiss

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 27 Clash Of Writers**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors and The Legendary League of Fan fiction Writers were in awe as they saw lulamaemobster and olamaegangster's clash. The power they exuded was so awesome that the sky changed. lulamaemobster attempted a Flying Guillotine but missed as olamaegangster dodged it and retaliated with a Heart Attack Punch to lulamaemobster's chest dropping him to the ground.**

"**lulamaemobster!" Blame Truth shouted as olamaegangster stood over him ready to deliver the final blow.**

**They tried to intervene but were too late as he killed lulamaemobster.**

"**Damn you!" Chewie Cookies shouted.**

**That's when they noticed that lulamaemobster was standing behind olamaegangster ready to strike. **

"**Behind you," screamed Vizer Espada.**

**olamaegangster turned around only to be caught with a Fly Shit Attack as lulamaemobster kicked him into the air.**

"**It's over," lulamaemobster thought as he got ready for the rest of the attack.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**First Kiss**

As Naruto searched the Village Hidden in the Stone, he started to sense something he hadn't sensed since he fought Gaara all those years ago. He followed the feeling and found Killer Bee who seemed to be looking for him as well.

"You're the one who hurt my son," Naruto growled.

"Did I hurt you son? I've hurt a lot can't remember everyone," Killer Bee rapped.

Being mocked by Killer Bee's dope rhymes enraged Naruto even further and he attacked him, meanwhile, as Udon and Moegi searched for Konohamaru, the clone dispersed.

"He must've found the Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki," Moegi said taking out one of the special kunai she was given.

She dropped it to the ground and a Namikaze kunoichi, Nori, appeared.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Naruto's battling the Eight Tails' Jinchuuriki," Udon explained.

"Do you have any idea of where Konohamaru is?"

"The only place we can figure is that he's somewhere in the Tsuchikage tower, it's heavily guarded and we saw the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki leave there before he and Naruto started fighting."

Back in the Leaf Village, Shoichi was relieved that his mother and grandparents visited him as Sakura came to check on him, which eased the tension between Akemi and Reiko.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, mom."

"That special Namikaze chakra helped you out a lot," she said as she checked the dressings on his wound. "It shouldn't be any more than a couple of days."

"Good," Hiashi said.

"You know who I haven't seen in a while?" Hinata asked. "The rest of my in-laws."

"Oh, Goku came in here and asked what happened to me."

"What did you tell him?" Kushina asked worriedly

"Uh, I told him what happened, we were on a mission and I got hurt then he cursed and stormed out of here."

"Oh, damn it," Kushina said hanging her head.

Sora and Hajime were spending their time sparring trying to keep their minds off of their injured teammate and kidnapped sensei, the sparring was half hearted as they were too worried and they just decided to sit under a tree on the training ground.

"I wonder if they found him yet," Hajime said.

"I hope so," Sora said unusually opening up. "He's the closest thing I have to an uncle."

"I hope he hasn't been hurt," Hajime added. "You don't think he's…"

"No, they want information out of him," Sora said logically. "As long as he's the only source of information and hasn't given anything up, they need him alive."

"Well, that's a relief, you don't think there'll be a war, do you?"

"I don't know, maybe. From what I've heard, the Rai and Tsuchikage are a couple of assholes."

There was a silence between the two of them as the contemplated the possibilities the future held for them and the village.

"Hajime?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You want to kiss me?"

Hajime didn't know what to say as the one thing he wanted since he started developing feelings for Sora was in his face.

"Yes," he stuttered blushing.

They faced each other and went in, their faces inched closer and closer until their lips met.

"Thank you, God," he thought.

"At least he'd have gotten this far in case war breaks out," she thought. "This is pretty nice, though."

As they kissed, Hajime couldn't contain himself and tried to take it a step further as his hand went for her chest.

"What the hell?" she thought before slapping him.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"We're not on that level yet."

"Yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Just shut up," she said as they went in for their second kiss.

They kissed for about a minute when they were interrupted by Hiroshi, Michio, and Asu.

"At least you two are doing okay," Asu joked.

"Oh, hey," Sora said breaking the kiss.

Hajime took notice that the break wasn't sudden like she was embarrassed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Our sensei is rescuing yours," Michio said.

"I went to the hospital to insult Shoichi for getting hurt," Hiroshi said. "But with Akemi and the Daimyo's daughter, it didn't seem like a good time."

"How's Moegi-sensei's team doing?" Hajime asked.

"They don't know," Asu answered. "They're on a C-Ranked mission and Moegi-sensei was coming from an S-Ranked mission when she got the news. You guys think there's going to be a war."

"I don't know," Hiroshi said. "But I must say, I wouldn't be opposed to facing the Cloud Village."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"For what happened to Neji-sensei's father all those years ago."

"What happened?" Hajime asked.

He explained the incident that happened long ago between the Hyuuga and the Cloud Village.

"Mom never talks about it," Sora said.

"No one in our clan ever really does," Hajime continued. "It was back during a darker time for our clan and the entire shinobi world and shows the ravages of war. That's why I'm also hoping that war doesn't break out."

As they continued to wax philosophic on the current situation, the Kage Summit began.

"We know you motherfuckers are up to something," E shouted at Kakashi, Gaara, and Mei.

"We're not up to anything, you ass," Mei said.

"We were trying to unite the shinobi villages," Gaara said.

"We were going to send you your invitation when you two moroned all over us," Kakashi added.

"Miss me with that bullshit," Oonaki said. "You were plotting on us and you know it."

"Look, you stupid motherfuckers," Mei said. "If we were going to try something, don't you think we'd have done it by now? Our combined strength gives us enough for an invasion but we haven't sent one person into your villages."

That reminded Kakashi of the operation he sent Naruto, Udon, and Moegi on.

"What about the shinobi of mine you kidnapped?"

"What shinobi?" asked E

"Don't play stupid," Kakashi said. "You kidnapped Konohamaru Sarutobi, the grandson of the Third Hokage."

Meanwhile, Isamu rejoined Udon, Moegi, and Nori after they all figured Konohamaru's location

"I think he's in the Tsuchikage Tower," he said.

"That's our best guess too," Udon said. "We need a way to get in."

"That's easy," Nori said. "Just throw one of our kunai into one of the windows."

Udon snuck to the top of one of the buildings and threw Isamu's kunai through a window, one of the shinobi was able to grab the kunai, which was the biggest mistake of his life as Isamu flashed into the room and delivered a fatal blow upon him.

"Yellow Flash?" he asked with his last breath.

Isamu came to the window and gave them a signal.

"Okay," Nori said grabbing a hold of Udon and Moegi.

She flashed into the room and they began their search of the tower, meanwhile, the Uzumaki Clan members were on their way.

"I'm gonna drop them to their knees," Vegeta said.

"I'm cuttin' the first person I see," Ichigo said.

"It doesn't matter," Uzumaki said. "They're all going to pay."


	19. Attack of The Uzumaki Clan

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors 31 The Watchmen**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors was at their base and was discussing the movie they just watched.**

"**Wow," lulamaemobster said. "The Watchmen is a very violent movie."**

"**Yeah," ravercozy added. "Unnecessarily violent."**

"**Like Mortal Kombat meets the original ECW violent," Kage Bijuu said.**

"**I cringed," lulamaemobser said. "I haven't cringed at a movie since I saw, uh, Saw 3."**

"**Yeah and what was up with the blue penis?" Morristofoxes asked. "Not to be weird or anything but that was über distracting."**

"**Yeah," Chewie Cookies said. "And you'd think that a guy that could do or create anything he wanted could create a bigger penis for himself."**

"**Yeah," Blame Truth said. "And what was up with Silk Spectre 2 being angry that he was working while doing that electrical thing to her in bed. I was like 'Bitch, he's only trying to save the world.'"**

"**Yeah," Uzumakie said. "I guess she really had to come before the world, if you know what I mean."**

"**At least it was better than most of the movies that have come out," Adngo 714 said as they all agreed.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Attack of The Uzumaki Clan**

"This has to be it," said Udon as he and Nori came to the last door on their search for Konohamaru.

They opened it and found Konohamaru tied up.

"Hey," Konohamaru said smiling.

"You never could stay out of trouble, could you?"

They dropped the kunai and Isamu flashed in with Moegi.

"How the hell did you get kidnapped?" she asked as they untied him.

"Motherfucker was like lightning," Konohamaru said. "Literally."

"Let's go before they come back," said Isamu.

"Do we have to?" Konohamaru asked disappointedly. "There was this big breasted chick I was hoping to fuck."

Hearing this caused Moegi to smack him.

"What was that for?" asked Isamu.

"He knows what it's for, now, let's go."

As they escaped, Naruto and Killer Bee were turning it up much to the chagrin of the Stone Village Shinobi.

"They could, at least, take this shit out of the village," Akatsuchi said. "There's something to be said about respecting someone else's home."

Killer Bee's speed was blinding but Naruto kept up with him as his fox-like characteristics took over and he tracked him through his senses despite forgoing his Namikaze abilities.

"You're strong to say the least, you must have the other tailed beast," Killer Bee rapped.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Naruto growled as Bee's dope rhymes angered him.

Isamu and the others reached Naruto to tell him that they retrieved Konohamaru but he wasn't listening as he was only interested in revenge for his son being hurt.

"He's out of it," Isamu said. "You guys head back."

"What about you?" Nori asked.

"I'll stay behind to make sure nothing happens to him."

They made their way out of the village which was easier as Naruto and Killer Bee's clash distracted everyone. While escaping back to the Leaf Village, they passed the Uzumaki clan in the surrounding areas.

"Where's Naruto?" Uzumaki asked. "We know he left with you."

"He's back there fighting," Konohamaru said.

"And you left him?" asked an increasingly agitated Vegeta.

"Isamu's with him," Nori answered with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"You were better off leaving him alone," Jaggerjag said with a grin on his face.

"We've got bigger things to deal with," Uzumaki said. "Let's go."

The Uzumaki clan traveled on until they reached the Stone Village, meanwhile, Shoichi was released from the hospital, which was more of a problem since he was now being pulled apart by Reiko and Akemi.

"Let's go get some ramen," Akemi said with one arm in her grasp.

"I wrote you a haiku, Naruto," Reiko said holding on to the other. "Listen."

I love you deeply

You are my entire world

You suck, Akemi

"Wow, that was pretty good," Akemi said. "You suck too, though."

Sora and Hajime were off kissing again while waiting for Michio and Asu to arrive to hang out as she had come to enjoy it herself, except for the times when his hormones started to overcome him.

"You're getting handsy again," she said after smacking him in the head.

"Sorry," Hajime said. "I wish we could find something out already.

"Yeah, even I gotta say that this is getting bothersome not knowing what's going on."

She could see the worry on Hajime's face and thought of only one way to calm him down.

"Really?" he asked as she put his hand on her knee.

"Just the knee," she said sternly.

They went back to kissing while Hinata was sitting with her father, mother in law, and Sakura, they were drinking tea but a feeling came over her that she only felt a few times before.

"What's wrong?" her father asked noticing his troubled daughter.

"I don't know what's going on," Hinata said. "But Naruto's losing control of his demon."

"How do you know?" asked Kushina.

"I can't say exactly how but ever since we've been together, I've been able to sense the few times when his mind was being distorted by the Nine Tailed Fox."

"He must've found the one who hurt Shoichi," Sakura said. "What does it feel like when he loses control?"

"It's like something's slowly slipping away from me every time it happens."

"That's how it felt when Minato died," Kushina said sadly.

"Don't worry," Hiashi said. "The Nine Tailed Fox is more powerful than the Eight Tails and Naruto is one of the most skilled shinobi in the village, I'm sure he'll be back."

At the kage summit, things were taking a positive turn as Kakashi, Gaara, and Mei finally got through to E and Oonaki.

"So, that's all you were doing?" E asked.

"Yes," Mei said.

"Well, if that the case, sign me up."

"Me too," added Oonaki.

The last two kage signed the treaty and they all spoke and joked while their guards watched.

"None of those girls over there have been trying to get their claws into Shikamaru," Temari asked. "Have they?"

"No," Sasuke said. "He's so scared of you that he barely goes near any women if he's not on a mission."

"Good," Temari said. "I'll be in your village in a few days, I may give him some."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Itachi said.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear about my sister getting smashed," Kankuro said.

The summit broke and the kage adjourned back to their villages, that's until Oonaki got back to his village.

"Who did this?" he asked one of his shinobi.

"T, they wore glasses and a forehead protector that said Uzumaki."

While the kage summit was progressing, the Uzumaki clansmen entered the Stone Village as Naruto and Bee were battling.

"Goku, Vegeta, you two help Naruto," Uzumaki commanded.

"Right," they said as they left.

"The rest of you know what to do," Uzumaki said.

"You ready, Ichigo?" Jaggerjag asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he took his zanpakto out.

They rushed into the village and began slaughtering shinobi left and right.

"Who are these guys?" one of them asked.

"It won't matter in a few minutes," Yugi said as he took out a card. "Summoning Jutsu: Dark Magician!"

A purple clad man holding a scepter appeared and began attacking the villagers with some sort of energy as Yugi took out another card.

"Summoning Jutsu: Celtic Warrior!"

A green clad man wielding a sword that was strange to them appeared and began to attack as well.

Elsewhere in the village, Yusuke powered up his Spirit Wave Jutsu and ran amuck through the village.

"Spirit Style: Spirit Gun Jutsu!" he shouted before shooting his enemies with a ray of chakra from his index finger tip.

Luffy was taking out multiple opponents with his ability to stretch his limbs, the four alone were dominating the shinobi of the village as Uzumaki watched and commanded them. Bee eventually gained the upper hand on Naruto and was about to go in for the kill until he was floored by a powerful kick to the face. He got up to find Goku and Vegeta standing on either side of Naruto, their hair was blonde and sticking straight up while their eyes were glowing green.

"You're the one who Shoichi described," Goku said angrily.


	20. What Did Naruto Do?

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 35 Reverse Racism**

**Those at the Memorial Service came face to face the Black Nazi.**

"**What the fuck are you doing here you racist black guy?" Kage Bijuu asked. "Wait, are black people racists?"**

"**I think it's reverse racist," Morristofoxes said. "That's what they called Sonja Sotomayor when she was up for the Supreme Court."**

"**How the hell can you be a reverse racist?" lulamaemobster asked. "Is it like white people have the monopoly on regular racism?"**

"**I guess that's how it is in the U.S.," ravercozy said. **

"**Uh, guys?" Black Nazi asked to regain their attention.**

"**Oh, right," Blame Truth said. "What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**I came to pay mein respects to Fraulein Karin, motherfucker," Black Nazi said as he approached the memorial.**

**They all watched as he went up and kneeled, then he left the church without doing anything.**

"**I guess he wasn't here to do anything," Adngo 714 said as they heard an explosion from outside.**

"**Spoke too soon," Uzumakie said.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**What Did Naruto Do?**

Killer Bee woke up to find himself looking up at a group of Cloud Medics.

"Welcome back, little brother," E said. "Who did this?"

"It was the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and some of his family members," Bee said.

"He must've been seriously hurt," Shi thought as he watched from behind E. "He's not rhyming."

Bee stood before Naruto, Goku, and Vegeta as they were powered up and ready to take him down.

"You fools will never beat Bee I don't care if it one on three."

The electricity coursed through his body and he attacked faster than the eye could see but he was quickly subdued by Goku with an elbow to the stomach that he didn't see coming.

"He can't be that fast," he thought.

Vegeta followed it up with a kick to the side of the head that sent him flying into a nearby tree, the three of them beat Bee mercilessly until Naruto was ready for the coup de grace.

"Hold him up," Naruto growled as a red Rasenshuriken formed in his hands.

They stood Bee up and Naruto ground the Rasenshuriken into his torso, as he fell to the ground bleeding massively, they took off to rejoin their clansmen.

"If it weren't for the Eight Tails," one of the medics said. "You'd have been extremely dead, you don't even know."

"Yeah, he's the man," Bee said.

"I can't believe those Leaf Village dogs," E said slamming his fist into a wall. "They do this while they sweet talk us into signing that treaty. I'm personally going to rip out Kakashi's sharingan and feed it to him."

Back in the Leaf Village, Naruto was meeting with Kakashi as his clansmen went back to doting on the objects of their desires.

"What exactly did you do?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, we just got Konohamaru back," Naruto lied.

"Naruto."

"What the fuck?" Naruto asked annoyed that Kakashi didn't believe him.

"I know the Uzumaki went their too, Naruto."

"Listen, we didn't do anything wrong, we just went and got Konohamaru back. That's all."

Kakashi just glared at him trying to read Naruto's face for any signs of deceit but didn't find any.

"Okay, you can go," Kakashi said.

Naruto went back home happy that he was able to get out of the situation to find his mother and wife having lunch.

"So, you're back," Kushina said.

"Yeah," he said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before giving his wife the same. "What's for lunch?"

Elsewhere in the village, Team Konohamaru reunited with their sensei.

"I'm glad you're back, sensei," Shoichi said happy that this gave him an excuse to not have to deal with Reiko and Akemi.

"Yeah, I got tortured," Konohamaru said smiling.

"How was it?" Shoichi asked.

"I was cool when they told me but it hurt so that turned me against it, what's new?"

"Sora and I…" Hajime stopped feeling Sora's displeasure behind him. "…trained while Shoichi tried to deal with his girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?" Konohamaru asked. "Nice."

"Not as nice as you'd think," Shoichi said. "I actually could see myself with both of them but I can't decide."

"Sucks to be you."

As they spoke, Konohamaru's mind was elsewhere.

"I wonder what Naruto and his family did after they rescued me. This could be the start of a war if Kakashi can't work this out, these three are powerful and Shoichi's killed someone but I don't know if they're ready for war. I'd better get them ready just in case."

Konohamaru wasn't the only one anticipating what may come from their episode.

"Hiroshi's a rock, I don't have to worry about that," Udon thought. "But Asu's picked up Shikamaru's laziness whether she knows it or not and Michio's powerful but does he have it in him?"

It wasn't long before things were set once again into motion as E and Oonaki came to the village full of purpose. Given that they were part of the new alliance, they were taken to Kakashi without any problems.

"What can I do for you?" Kakashi asked thinking nothing of it.

"You can explain why you nearly destroyed my village," Oonaki said.

"Okay, I admit it, I deployed a rescue team to retrieve Konohamaru in the event you didn't see the truth."

"We don't care about that," E said. "We fully expected that to be your course of action but the Stone Village and my brother have been all by decimated by your jinchuuriki and some shinobi wearing unknown forehead protectors."

"Well, look, Konohamaru is a protégé of our jinchuuriki and your brother nearly killed his son so you'd understand if he went a little too far."

"Granted," E said. "But what about these strange shinobi?"

"My shinobi would know the forehead protector of every shinobi village," Oonaki said. "Except for the Uzumaki clans' village far away."

Having said that made Oonaki remember something.

"Didn't those from the former Whirlpool country come here when their village fell?" he asked.

"Yes," Kakashi admitted. "That's common knowledge."

"Yes, but why would you send them to attack our village if you weren't trying to start a war," E asked. "For that matter, how did you even get back into contact with them, wasn't your village the one that banished them?"

"Well, that's simple, I didn't order them to attack," Kakashi answered.

"Then what were they doing there?"

Kakashi was stuck, he really hadn't an answer for them. He couldn't say that he sent them or it would've undone everything he and Gaara had been working for but he didn't want to let on that Naruto was an Uzumaki.

"You don't have to say it," E said. "I already know that the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki is of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, I just wanted to see if you'd admit it."

"How'd you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he told it to my brother before he left."

Killer Bee lied on the ground bleeding as Naruto came down from the state the he was in.

"No one puts their hands on my children because I'm Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki, believe it," he snarled.

"Also add to that the fact that he's the most famous shinobi of your village," E added.

"And there were Namikaze there in the village also," Oonaki said. "They aren't officially apart of your village but we also know that the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki highly resembles a Namikaze, Minato, if I had to guess. The thing is, we came here because we have a treaty with you so we wanted to give you the chance to make this right or there will be retribution meted out on both clans."


	21. Decisions Decisions

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 39 What's So Special About It?**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors was at their base trying to figure out why Black Nazi wanted Blame Truth's pendant.**

"**What's so special about it?" ravercozy asked.**

"**Fuck if I know," Blame Truth said. "This was given to me when I first began writing Fan Fiction by my master, HolyKeyboard, before he died. He just said that it would unlock the keys to the universe."**

"**Really?" Chewie Cookies asked.**

"**Or get me some pussy from stupid chicks with how shiny it is, I was good either way."**

**The rest of the Alliance just clamored amongst each other in agreement until Adngo 714 had an idea.**

"**I think I know how to find out."**

"**Please, don't leave us in suspense," Uzumakie said.**

"**We can go see Sagewriter91, she should know things like this."**

"**Well, are we gonna stand here bullshitting," asked Morristofoxes. "Or are we going to get down to business?"**

"**Let's go," Kage Bijuu said. "Maybe she can tell us what happened to the plot in Naruto."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Decisions Decisions**

Kakashi was in a meeting with Uzumaki with his wife, Tsunade, at his side and Keiji Namikaze on the topic of their involvement in the Stone Village.

"So, what can you tell me?" Kakashi asked.

"Isamu and Nori only went there to rescue Konohamaru," Keiji said.

Kakashi then looked at Uzumaki for an answer.

"Yeah, we did it," Uzumaki proudly admitted. "And we'd do it again."

Kakashi just hung his head.

"Well, the Stone and Cloud Villages are hot for blood, I'll have to talk to them a…"

"You'll do no such thing," Uzumaki interrupted. "If they try to fuck with us, we'll finish the job. Maybe then they'll know better to fuck with an Uzumaki."

Uzumaki gave Tsunade a smack on the ass and left without saying anything more on the matter.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked Tsunade who was rubbing her ass from the smack's sting.

"We'd better get ourselves ready because something's going to happen with that idiot, E."

Shoichi was once again caught between Reiko and Akemi as Sora and Hajime watched.

"Listen," Akemi said. "I could break you."

"Go ahead," Reiko challenged. "My father will shut this entire village down if you do."

"Maybe this will teach him how to treat women," Hajime said.

"Just wait until they turn on him," Sora said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Reiko said. "What's the big idea, you running round on me in the first place, Shoichi?"

"And why didn't you tell me about her?" Akemi demanded.

"Uh-oh," Shoichi thought as he saw their faces.

Without another word, he took off through the village with both girls giving chase.

"I've really gotta learn that Flying Thunder God Jutsu," he said as he dipped and dodged the oncoming villagers.

"Get back here, you two timing bastard," they shouted.

Meanwhile, Naruto was at home with Hinata and their parents thinking about what may happen.

"You really can't be blamed," Hiashi said. "Everyone knows that those scoundrels of the Cloud Village are nothing more than villains masquerading as shinobi, they deserve whatever happens to them."

"I can't really say I blame you either," Hinata said. "They had a hand in a lot of ill-will within our clan."

Hiashi looked at Hinata surprised at her comments.

"Naruto introduced me to spitefulness," she admitted.

"There she is," Naruto said with a smile.

"Just the same," Kushina said. "What are you going to do, Hinata?"

"What do you mean, mom?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if the Cloud and Stone Villages retaliates, Hinata is an Uzumaki."

"I'm sure she won't have to get involved," Naruto said.

At that moment, Shoichi came rushing into the house scared out of his mind.

"Don't let them in," he said with fear in his blue pupilless eyes as he found somewhere to hide.

"What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked.

Naruto got his answer as Reiko and Akemi came barging in.

"Excuse me, Lord and Ladies," they said bowing. "Have you seen Shoichi?"

"Yeah, he's hiding in the broom closet," Naruto answered still not knowing what was going on.

"Thank you," they both said with a bow.

Shoichi knew he couldn't run anymore after hearing his father sell him down the river and just came out to face the music.

"Wow, Dad," he said. "I had you pegged as a lot of things but I never figured you for a traitor."

"Who said I was on your side?" Naruto said still confused as he watched Shoichi heading to his doom.

The two girls just followed him out of the door as his parents and grandparents watched wondering what he'd gotten himself into now.

"I wonder if I should be concerned as a parent," Naruto asked himself. "Naah."

At the Academy, Haru and Kiyomi were bored as usual while Iruka instructed them.

"I've already learned all of this," she whispered to Haru.

"Yeah," Haru answered. "Isamu taught this to me last month."

"Maybe you two would like to give the class a demonstration since you seem to have so much information on the topic at hand," Iruka said surprising them with how close he got to them without them noticing.

"What?" Kiyomi asked.

"How'd he do that?" Haru asked.

"You two may be the two top students but I'm still a jonin," Iruka said. "Now get up front."

As Iruka watched his top students pass their test, he also wondered what was going to happen.

"I hope these children don't get caught up in this but it may be difficult for Haru not to with his family connections."

Hajime and Sora were walking through the village when they happened on a crowd in the village, they went to check it out and ran into Hiroshi, Michio, and Asu who noticed what was going on as well. They made their way through and found Shoichi tied up to a tree by his wrists with two figures wearing black hooded cloaks on either side of him.

"Shoichi, what's this about?" Hiroshi asked.

The two figures took off their hoods and revealed themselves to be none other than Akemi and Reiko.

"This two timing dog has gotten what he deserves," Reiko said.

"So, I guess you two have given up on him," Sora said.

"No," Akemi answered. "But this is payback for not being honest and don't help him either he still hasn't learned yet."

"Yes, I have," Shoichi said.

"Quiet!" Reiko shouted giving him a punch to the ribs.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked his sister.

They all looked at her and something amazing happened, she actually smiled then her smile turned into laughter.

"So this is funny, huh?" Shoichi asked.

"Yeah," she said as the rest of their classmates and friends began laughing.

"I can't believe she chooses this to make her laugh for the first time since we were little," he thought as he was still being prohibited.

Back in the Hokage's Tower, Kakashi had called meeting with two of his most trusted advisors to deal with the situation.

"Well, it seems as if we're in the clear," Itachi said.

"You really think so?" Kakashi asked. "There is still the Uzumaki Clan to deal with."

"Like Sasuke, I also think of Naruto as a brother but other than him and his children, we have no connections to the Uzumaki Clan. We have to think of the village first"

"Things are still going to get hairy no matter what choice we make," Sasuke added.

Kakashi took a few minutes to heed their words then called four ANBU as he came to a decision.

"Two of you head to the Cloud Village and the other two head to the Stone Village to tell the Raikage and Tsuchikage that the Uzumaki Clan has admitted to their attack and we had nothing to do with it."


	22. Naruto's Decision

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors with spices made their way to Eleven Herbs' house to check out the situation after Captain Kangaroo Pimp had made his escape, they found him beaten and bloodied on the floor.**

"**Are you okay, daddy?" Spices asked.**

"**No," he answered.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Why the fuck ain't you out there gettin' my money?" he asked as a pimp usually does.**

"**Oh, these guys are here looking for you, daddy," she explained. "They friends of Uzumakie."**

**She helped him up and over to a chair then went to get something to help him get cleaned up.**

"**Well, what can I do ya' for?" he asked.**

"**We wanted to ask you about the Ring of Control," Uzumakie said. **

"**What about it?"**

"**The enemies of the world are looking for the Tomb of Nitsua Evets," answered Blame Truth. "They tried to steal my pendant which is one of the keys."**

"**I see, you guys need help stopping them?" he asked.**

"**Are you sure, daddy?" Spices asked as she came back with the first aid kit.**

"**Yes, I'm sure," he said. "Besides, that wasn't the ring."**

"**It wasn't?" Kage Bijuu asked. **

"**No, when I got the ring, I was told that this would happen so I took some precautions. So, are we gonna sit here bullshittin' or are we gonna get down to business."**

"**Let's do it," Morristofoxes said.**

"**Spices," Eleven Herbs said. **

"**Yes, daddy?" she answered.**

"**You my bottom bitch so I'm leaving you in charge, tell Two Piece and Biscuit that they better work them corners."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Naruto's Decision**

E and Oonaki called for another Kage Summit, the first since the Five Great Shinobi Villages joined forces.

"Well, you know why Oonaki and I have called you here," E said. "Our villages have declared war on the Uzumaki Village and you're coming with us."

"Wait just a…" Kakashi started until Oonaki cut him off.

"You signed the treaty," he said sharply. "Our enemies are your enemies."

Kakashi stopped as he realized then he and Gaara looked at each other as they realized what this could mean for Naruto as they'd be declaring war on his family.

"I understand what has happened," Gaara said. "But if you give us some time, we could talk to the Uzumaki and work something out."

"You know this clan," E said. "The only thing they understand is a swift kick in the ass. You keep talking about working something out but it wasn't your village that was attacked, we're going to exact our revenge. You can either uphold the treaty and support us or not and dissolve it right now."

E and Oonaki sat in silence as they watched Kakashi, Gaara, and Mei discussing the issue amongst themselves. Kakashi's hands were tied, he knew what it could mean to go to war with the Uzumaki since one of his top shinobi, his predecessor and one of the oldest and more powerful clans in his village had ties to the clan.

"They Hyuuga are loyal but Hinata's their leader so that will make things a little more complicated with Naruto being an Uzumaki., not to mention their children."

"Can't you just order him to stand down or something?" Mei asked.

"It's not that simple," Gaara spoke up. "You don't know Naruto Uzumaki."

"All I really know is that he's one of the Leaf's top shinobi and their jinchuuriki," Mei admitted. "Other than pertinent shinobi information, not much is known of him in our village."

"Well, like most of the jinchuuriki," Kakashi began. "He grew up hated in our village, but, unlike the rest of the jinchuuriki, he grew up totally alone except for the few in the village that knew the circumstances of his life and wasn't seen as of any use as a weapon or anything else. The one thing he's wanted his whole life is a family and you can bet you last two mon that he's not going to let anyone mess with his."

As they deliberated, Oonaki and E spoke amongst themselves.

"Good," Oonaki said. "We're about to see just how serious they are about this so called alliance."

After a few minutes, Kakashi and the others came to a decision.

"Ready? Break!" they said with a clap.

"Well, what will it be?" E asked.

"We have no choice," Gaara said. "For the sake of the alliance will fight beside you."

"Well, this is a surprise," Oonaki said. "And here we thought you were just flapping your gums."

Kakashi drew the short straw as he had to be the one to tell Naruto about what was going to happen between his home and his clan.

"Where's your mother and the rest of the Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stood before him.

"They went back to home to get ready," Naruto answered with a straight face that hid his thoughts. "So what's the verdict?"

"It seems he's been thinking about this a lot," Kakashi thought before he answered. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but we're going to war with the Uzumaki clan."

"I see, may I be excused?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm a shinobi, Lord Hokage," Naruto answered without turning around. "I'm going to fight."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Dismissed."

After Naruto left, Kakashi sat in his chair thinking about Naruto and his reaction.

"Strange," he thought. "That's the first time he's ever addressed me as Lord Hokage instead of sensei, he must be really conflicted."

Naruto was indeed conflicted so he made a few stops at a few places to help him make up his mind. The first was his father's clan to see where they stood.

"Well, we do hate those verminous Uzumaki," Keiji said. "But we will abstain from getting involved unless they make us."

Satisfied with his answer, Naruto stopped at Ichiraku Ramen for a few bowls while he thought things over.

"Mon for your thoughts," Teuchi said as he noticed how troubled his best customer was.

"Oh, it's nothing," Naruto lied.

"Come on," Ayame said. "We've know you too long to not be able to see when something's bothering you."

"Let's just say, that I've got a huge decision to make," Naruto admitted.

After eating his fill, Naruto went back home to wait for his wife to arrive to speak with her, she came home after having spoken with Kakashi as part of the village council.

"I can tell you're thinking about something," she said as soon as she saw him.

"I don't know what to do," Naruto confided as he walked over and embraced her. "My home is about to go to war with my family. Now that I know that the Namikaze aren't taking a side, it's actually made it more difficult."

"Since the Namikaze are abstaining, you don't have to worry about facing the other side of your family," she said. "The problem is that you want to side with your family but you don't want to side against your home village."

"Yeah, I mean, another part of my family lives here as well."

"Hm, it is a difficult decision but I'm sure you'll come to the right one," she said giving him a kiss. "You always do what's right anyway."

Later that night, Naruto and Hinata were lying in bed for the night, Naruto was still working everything in his head until he came to a decision. He turned over to Hinata and kissed her on the neck waking her out of her sleep

"Mm," she moaned waking up, "Don't start anything you can't finish."

Naruto just chuckled as she turned around to face him, he began to kiss her more and more as he pulled up the top on her sleeping clothes. He undid her bra and started to massage his two favorite objects in the world, he moved his kisses from her to her two soft and firm mounds to work them with his mouth while he slid of her panties and started to increase her arousal with his fingers. He knew the all the places to touch her and her moans confirmed what he'd learn after 12 years of marriage still did the trick as he licked and kissed a trail from her chest to her gates of pleasure. He separated her legs to expose her to him and started to pleasure her with his tongue as much as he could. It was so intense that she tried to retreat away from him but he wouldn't let her and kept it up until she had to cover her mouth from screaming out in pleasure while her nectar squirted into his face. She wanted to return his favor but he didn't let her and started to make love her like he may have never been able to again.

"God, Naruto," she moaned as she dug her nails into his back as she had a habit of doing whenever Naruto laid it down.

She couldn't hold it any longer and came once again as Naruto stuck his tongue in her mouth to quiet her down, the feeling of another part of Naruto being inside of her intensified her orgasm to the point that she came for a few minutes. When she came down, she noticed that Naruto wasn't finished as he was still thrusting inside of her with the same passion and intensity as before. After a few hours, she laid in a sex coma as Naruto stood over her fully dressed and fully equipped with his shinobi tools and his forehead protector in his hands as he looked at it. He left it on the bed next to her and made his way down the hall to take a look at his sleeping children.

"I hope this is the right thing to do," he thought before leaving.


	23. Message

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster**

**Hey readers, this is lulamaemobster. I'm just checking in to let you know I haven't forgotten about you it's just that my job and my screenwriting have taken up a lot of time lately. I currently have the internet at home but now I need a new computer so, once I jump that hurdle, I and the Lula Mae Mafia will be back. Don't forget to message me if you feel like speaking or have any questions**

**See ya Space Cowboy.**

**Bang!**


End file.
